


Cheese (The story of how a cow can be a real amor sometimes)

by Childofthesky



Series: Lovely farm adventures [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Animals, Businessman!Magnus, Cows, Cute, Farm Work, Farmer!Alec, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Malec, Matthews love for cows inspired this, Mundane Alec Lightwood, OOC Alec, OOC Magnus, Playlist Available, farmer au, happy end, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Businessman Magnus Bane crashes his car because of a cow in the middle of Ireland.<br/>He has not other choice but to stay at the farm of Alec Lightwood for some days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost crashed into a cow (the cow is alright. The car is not.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!!
> 
> So... Matthew Daddarios love for cows inspired this and like.. it's so fun to write, you have no idea.  
> Farmer Alec is a really relaxed person and I love how he and Magnus build their friendship. Also, cows!!!
> 
> I put together a playlist for to listen to while reading this, mostly some country-pop things but others also.  
> You should totally listen to it!  
> (No particular order, chose a song that fits the chapter ;)
> 
> Heist – Ben Folds  
> The Ceiling – The Wild Feathers  
> Thunder – Passenger  
> Wait – Austin Plaine  
> Wake me up – Tebey ( feat. Emerson Drive)  
> Who's looking out – Twin Forks  
> Your Love – Austin Plaine  
> Storyline – Hunter Hayes  
> Superheroes – The Script  
> Houston – Austin Plaine  
> Cross my mind – Twin Forks  
> Still – Ben Folds  
> Walt Grace's Submarine Test January 1967 – John Mayer  
> Come get it bae – Pharell Williams  
> Riding to New York - Passenger
> 
> Now, enjoy the story! COWS!! :3  
> (this story is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine, sorry!)
> 
> * I'm not irish, just a silly german person. Sorry for any discrepancies about the irish culture!  
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine, they belong to Cassandra Clare.

„Shit, fucking _**HELL**_!“, Magnus screamed as he turned the steering wheel as fast and quickly as he could, trying to avoid crashing into the cow which had suddenly appeared in front of his car.

While he tried to keep the control the car slid down the ditch next to the little street he had been driving on and Magnus cursed while holding onto the steering wheel.  
The car came to a sudden stop and Magnus head bumped against the wheel hard, blurring his vision for a second.  
He blinked a few times, his hand coming up to his head, cursing loudly.

„Fuck, fucking hell!“ He looked at his hand which was a bit bloody and felt a pulsing pain at his forehead where a wound must be.  
His head slumped back against the backrest and he let out a long breath.

After a few minutes of calming his breathing he opened the door slowly and exited the car, looking at the damage in front of him.  
The car's front was bumped in as he had hit a big rock in the ditch but luckily, he was alright, except the wound at his head.

Magnus cursed again as he grabbed his phone he had thrown on the passenger seat while crashing and his purse and climbed back up the ditch.  
At the top he was met with the face of said cow which had caused the whole accident in the first place.  
Magnus shoved the face of the cow angrily aside and pushed past the animal who mooed at him.

„Get out of my way! Fucking hell, look what you did! I can't believe this!“, he shouted at the cow which looked at him for a second, mooed, then it turned around and started walking off into a field next to the street where it obviously had come from.

„Ey! I'm not done with you, you stupid thing!“, Magnus shouted as he stumbled after the cow.  
He knew it must belong to someone, who would dearly pay for the whole situation.

„I can't believe this, my car is a wreck, it's your fucking fault!, he kept on bickering as he followed the cow through the field. The animal kept on walking rather fast and Magnus was getting out of breath as he followed the cow.  
He cursed and kept trying to get a connection with his phone in the air when the animal suddenly stopped, making Magnus stumble into it.

„Fucking hell, dammit!“, he cursed and jerked around when someone coughed loudly behind him.

  
There stood a young man, dressed in simple jeans with wellies on his feet and a black shirt with a plaid shirt over it, his hair ruffled and dirt on his knees and hands.  
His brown eyes looked at Magnus. A farmer, obviously. A really good looking one.

„Uhm.. what are you doing?“, the man asked, his eyebrows raised at Magnus.

„Is this your cow?“, Magnus exclaimed and gestured at the animal wildly.

„Yeah.“, the guy answered. „Are you okay? You're head is bleeding.“, the stranger pointed out and Magnus glared at him.

„Your cow stepped in front of my car! I drove down the ditch and it's a fucking wreck now!“, he shouted angrily and the guy's eyes widened.

„Oh.. I'm.. I'm really sorry, she tends to run away sometimes.“

„I don't care about your cow! My car is lying in a ditch! You're gonna pay for the towing service!“, Magnus shouted.

The guy nodded slowly.  
„I can get my tractor to pull your car up but there won't be a towing service, sorry“, he said and Magnus rolled his eyes.

„Are you serious? What is this, where the hell am I anyway?“

„Leamascally.“

„I have never heard of that place. Ever.“

„Well, we're not very popular and the next town is quite a few miles away,“, the guy explained and Magnus groaned and shook his head.

„Why am I even asking, this is fucking nowhereland. I need to get back to Dublin and my phone doesn't work. Where do you live? I need to use a phone.“  
  
The stranger pointed down the hill.  
„My farm's that way, you can use the landline there. I'm gonna get the tractor and you can treat your wound.“, he said an Magnus growled but nodded.

„Fine. Show the way.“, he gritted out and the stranger nodded.

 

Magnus followed the farmer back to his Farm where the guy gave him a first aid kit.

„I'm gonna get your car, I'll be back in a few. You can use the phone in the hall.“

„Yeah, alright“, Magnus growled, then the guy turned around and left him standing in the living room.  
  
Magnus moved towards a mirror on the wall and inspected his head. It seemed like it was only a small cut and he had been lucky.  
He treated his wound which had stopped bleeding already.  
Ater that, he went to the hall and picked up the landline phone to call a taxi service in dublin.  
A woman answered the call.

"Hello, I wanted to ask how much a taxi service would cost to pick me up from…“, Magnus thought for a second, not remembering the name of the place the farmer had told him, then his gaze fell down at a letter lying next to the phone which read the adress of the house.

„Leamascally?“ The womand on the line gasped.

„Leamas…. Sir that's more than two hours from Dublin.“

„How much would that cost?“, Magnus groaned and he heard the woman typing something on a computer.

„That would be.. about 500 pounds. Maybe more.“, the woman answered slowly.

„There's a constructionside on a highway meaning the driver would have to use a detour to get there. It's a really long way“, she explained. „I'm sorry.“

Magnus closed his eyes and cursed silently.  
„Okay.. thanks, I'll.. think about it.“

„No problem, sir.“

„Bye.“

 

Magnus put the phone down as he heard the sound of the tractor outside and left the hall to go outside.  
He saw the farmer pull up into the driveway of the farm, Magnus' rented car attached to the back of the tractor.  
The front was dented badly. 

Magnus watched as the guy climbed off the tractor and walked towards him.  
„I'm sorry about your car. Were you able to make your phone call?“  
  
Magnus glared at him.  
„Yeah, apparently this place really is in the middle of nowhere. I would have to pay a fortune to get back to Dublin by taxi. Can you drive me?“, he asked. The guy shook his head.

„The tractor wouldn't last that long, sorry.“

„Don't you have a car?“

„I do, but not right now. My siblings drove to a fare, they're coming back in two days.“  
  
Magnus threw his hand dramatically in the air and cursed again.

„Oh that's just great. Really, the best thing that happened to me in this green hell.“ The farmer narrowed his eyes slightly.

„You can stay here and wait until they get back, then I can take you to Dublin“, he offered.

„I don't have another choice, do I?“, Magnus groaned.

„Sorry. I'll prepare a spare room for you. I'm Alec Lightwood, by the way.

„Magnus Bane.“

„Make yourself comfortable.“, Alec said as he nodded at Magnus and walked past him into the house.  
Magnus put a hand over his eyes, then he moved to the car to get out his bags and followed Alec into the farmhouse.

 

 


	2. The early bird catches the... dung.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec proceeds his normal work and Magnus has to get used to being on a farm.

Alec prepared the spare room for Magnus upstairs and looked at Magnus a bit worried when he returned to the kitchen.

„Is your head okay?“, he asked and Magnus nodded.

„Yeah, just a little cut. Nothing serious, I won't sue you.“ Alec scoffed.

„Good to know.“, he said and then he excused himself to return to his work and look after the cows. 

Magnus went upstairs and put his bags down in the room, then he went back down to the living room and sat on the couch. Alec had told him he could use the kitchen and get food from the fridge before he left him alone, but he wasn't really hungry.  
  
He sat on the couch for some time, just looking around the room. There was a large book shelf next to the sofa and the dining table was placed near a door, which obviously led to the backyard. The kitchen was attached to the room. Remembering the damaged car, Magnus stood up again and went outside to talk to Alec.

He found him outside the stable, shoveling hay into a wheelbarrow.

„Hey“, Magnus said and Alec looked up at him.

„Yeah?“

„I need information on your insurance to call the rental company“, Magnus said as he lingered next to the stable. Alec nodded and put the pitchfork down. Magnus watched him as he walked past him and followed the farmer back into the house.

Alec went to a desk, where folders were piled up and started searching for the information Magnus needed.  
„I'm really sorry about your car, I'm gonna pay for it, of course“, he said.

„Why was that animal running around out there anyway? Shouldn't there be a fence somewhere?“, Magnus complained.

Alec found what he was looking for and faced Magnus again, his face an annoyed expression.

„My cows can walk around the grass fields as they want, they always come back to the stable. There's just one big fence around the whole area.“, he answered as he handed the paper with the insurance information to Magnus.

„That's reckless if you ask me, that way accidents like this happen.“ Alec pursed his lips.

„There aren't many cars coming around.“ Magnus glared at him.

„Well, I'm sorry I did.“, he snapped at Alec. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Alec looked away.  
„I'm outside, if you need anything else“, Alec said and then he pushed past Magnus and left the room.

 

Alec finished his usual work outside and put the cows back into the stable when it was turning dark. He hadn't seen Magnus for some time and assumed, that he was in the house. Alec locked the stable, while his cat, Church stroke around his legs. He smiled at the cat and picked it up, returning inside the house.  
He got rid of the wellies in the hall, then he made his way inside the kitchen.  
Alec found Magnus sitting at the dining room table, concentrated staring at a computer in front of him. He looked up at Alec when he entered the room.

„Hey.“

„Hey.“ Magnus wrinkled his nose a little and Alec furrowed his brow.

„What?“, he asked a she moved towards the fridge to get something to drink.

„Does this whole house always smell like this?“

„You mean like a farmer's house?“, Alec asked while he poured himself a glass of milk and looked back at Magnus.

„Like cow.“

„Well, it's a milk farm after all.“

„Huh.“, Magnus said, then he looked down at his computer again. Alec rolled his eyes as he placed his glass in the sink.

„I'm gonna take a shower. The second bathroom is on the first floor, next to your room. My room is there too, down the floor, the last door on the left. Do you need anything else for tonight? Did you eat?“

Magnus shook his head, not looking up.  
„I'm not hungry, thanks.“

Alec shrugged.  
„Okay“, he said, then he left Magnus alone and went to his bathroom to take a shower.  
He put on his pyjama pants and a lose shirt, not bothering to dry his hair and padded back to the kitchen to grab some dinner. As he entered the room, he nearly stumbled into Magnus.

„Oh, uhm, sorry“, Alec mumbled as he moved to the side to let Magnus through. Their eyes met for a second, but Magnus shoved past him without another word.

Alec ate his dinner in silence and went to bed after checking the stables again and set his alarm for the next morning.

 

_________  
  
  
Magnus woke up to a loud cry of a rooster and shot straight up in his bed. He was confused for a second as to where he was, then he remembered the accident the day before and fell back onto the pillows with a groan.  
He turned to the side and closed his eyes again, when the cockrow echoed again and Magnus cursed loudly as he sat up in the bed, his eyes flashing towards his watch on the nightstand.  
It was 6AM.  
Since it was no use to try to get back to sleep with the crying rooster outside Magnus got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed, yawning on the way. He hated these early mornings, and he hated roosters.

Since he hadn't planned a visit to a farm, the only casual clothes he had with him were some black trousers and a grey shirt.  
Everything else was business clothes, same went for his shoes.  
Black suit shoes.  
Sighing, he put both the pants and the shirt on and one of his blue suit shirts over it. It would have to do for now, even if the suit shoes looked ridiculous.  


 

When Magnus came down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen he was met with a delicous smell of bacon and eggs. He moved over to the table to find bread, fresh milk, bacon and eggs and orange juice along with two plates places there.  
He raised his eyebrows and turned around when he heard Alec enter the room through the garden door.

Alec was dressed in brown cargos and the wellies again, wearing a black shirt and another plaid shirt on top. He looked ridiculously relaxed and awake and his eyes seemed to ease off such a calming expression that Magnus stared at him. He also looked ridiculously good.

„Morning“, Alec said and smiled as he moved past Magnus into the kitchen and placed a tray with milk bottles he had been carrying on the counter.

„Morning..“, Magnus mumbled, tearing his gaze away from Alec.

„I made some breakfast, since I didn't know when you would get up. There's a coffee machine too, if you want some. I have to get back to the stables, but I'll be back in a few.“

„Thanks“, Magnus said and watched Alec leave the room again.  
How could anyone be that awake and relaxed at this hour of the day. It wasn't even 7AM.

Magnus sat down at the table and started eating some of the bacon with eggs and a slice of bread.  
He tried the milk and was surprised, at how good it was.  
Everything tasted really good.

About 20 minutes later, Alec came back, his plaid shirt thrown over his shoulder, showing off his arm muscles and Magnus couldn't help but take a first real look at Alec. 

His hair was a mess again but he looked good, even with cargos low on his hips and dirt on the knees.  
Magnus had never seen a better looking farmer.  
His eyes widened a little and he quickly focused back on his breakfast when Alec sat down across from him, grabbing milk and two slices of bread.

„Were you able to sleep?“, Alec asked as he put some eggs on his plate and looked at Magnus, who nodded slightly.

„Yeah, until your rooster woke me up. Who the hell gets up to a screaming rooster nowadays?“, he asked and Alec chuckled.

„Hm, sorry, Sparkles is always on time. Every monring.“ Magnus gave him a blank look.

„You're rooster's called Sparkles.“

„My sister named it. As she did with all our animals. The cat“, Alec said, pointing to a furry cat entering the kitchen through the garden door, „is called Church.“ Magnus nodded.

„How many animals do you have?“

„Uhm, we have 20 cows, about a dozen chicken and the rooster, the cat and I guess a handful of mice in the stables.“ Magnus wrinkled his nose.

„You have mice?“

„Comes with the hay and stuff. It's no big deal, they never come into the house.“

„Gross“, Magnus said. Alec's eyebrows shot up.

„It's a farm after all.“, he stated. Magnus nodded and gestured around them.

„So, who lives here, you said you had siblings.“ Alec nodded.

„My brother and sister live with me. We inherited this farm from our grandparents.“

„And how do you afford it?“

„It's a milk farm, milk and cheese to be precisely. We sell it on markets around the area and my brother recently had us listed to attend fares to present the cheese and some local grains he had been raising on a field behind the cow pasture.“

„How's the business going?“ 

Alec shrugged.  
„We can manage. The main point is, that the cows are well and healthy.“

„I see“, Magnus said. Alec got up, taking the empty plates to the sink.

„I'm gonna be working outside, in and around the stables if you need anything.“, he said when he moved over to the garden door again, putting on the wellies. Magnus nodded absently.

„Yeah, alright.“ Alec lingered for a moment, then he left Magnus alone in the kitchen.

 

Magnus started working on his computer again but soon, he couldn't continue, as he needed access to the internet and left the kitchen to find Alec.  
He went around the stables, looking for the farmer when he slipped and fell down on the ground, realising he was sitting in cow dung.

„Fucking hell!“, he exclaimed as he shook his dirty hands disgusted and proceeded to stand up, looking down his now dirty suit shoes and pants.

He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned to glace at Alec who was standing with a pitchfork and a wheelbarrow next to the henhouse.

„That's not funny!“, Magnus exclaimed angrily, wiping his dirty hands on the ruined pants.

„Sorry“, Alec chuckled and picked up the wheelbarrow again, pushing it past Magnus inside the stable.  
Magnus glared after him, then he followed Alec inside.

The light was dim in the stable and as soon as Magnus was inside a few steps his hand came up to his nose.

„What… how do you breathe with that _SMELL_ “, he choked out and looked at Alec with a shocked expression.

Alec shook his head.  
„You really are a city-guy. It's not even that bad, I clean the stables every day. It's normal.“

„Not at all“, Magnus complained and took a few steps backwards when he slipped again and fell down again, cursing once again.

Alec sighed, shaking his head as he walked towards Magnus, offering his hand.  
„If you're gonna be walking around the stable, you better wear something else than those shoes. You'll fall again.“

„Well sorry I haven't packed for a farm adventure“, Magnus snapped at him and Alec narrowed his eyes.

„Wait here a second“, he said and pushed past Magnus, returning with a pair of wellies after a few minutes.

„Here. Those are my brothers, they should fit“, Alec said and handed them to Magnus, who took them with a disgusted look.

„Was there anything you needed?“, Alec said as he returned to his pitchfork and started shoveling hay behind the fences in the stable.  
Magnus put on the wellies, his dirty suit shoes in his hand and nodded.

„Yes, I need to send out some emails, can I use your internet conncetion?“, he said and Alec nodded.

„Yeah, sure, I'll come and give you the password in a minute, when I'm done.“, he said, continuing to empty the wheelbarrow.

Magnus nodded, then he turned around and jerked to the side when he was met with the face of a cow peeking through the door of the stables.  
He could hear Alec laugh from behind him.

„What is with this thing“, Magnus exclaimed and looked over his shoulder at Alec.

„That's Queen Elizabeth. She's just curious and a bit sneaky“, Alec explained as he put down the pitchfork and walked over to the cow, stroking it's head. 

Magnus wrinkled his nose.  
„She's the one who caused the accident“, he pointed out.

„Yeah, as I said, she likes to sneak around a little. But she's nice, just like the others.“

„Right. Internet access?“, Magnus changed the subject and pointed towards the house.

Alec nodded.  
„Of course.“

He kissed the cow lightly on the head, earning another strange look from Magnus and they both walked back towards the house.  
Alec told Magnus the password there and left him to work on the emails after that.

Magnus worked for a few hours, sending emails to various clients and settling new appointments, when Alec came back into the kitchen.

„Hey, I need to go down to the pasture to get the cows, are you staying inside here? I'm locking the stables and the doors while I'm away.“

Magnus thought for a second, then he shook his head.  
„I'm coming with you.“  
  
Alec's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded.

„Okay.“

 

 

 


	3. Maybe there's more to your cows than I thought. (Maybe I was wrong about you too.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding.

Alec locked the house and stables, then he and Magnus made their way out of the driveway and started walking out on a field. The cow, Queen Elizabeth, was walking a few feet behind Magnus, following them. Magnus shot it a warily look over his shoulder, but then he ignored the animal. 

They were both silent and Magnus started looking at the area around him for the first time: Everything was green and wide space and his gaze wandered over to Alec who was walking beside him, a relaxed expression on his face.  
Somehow, Magnus admired the calmness, that seemed to be easing off the farmer. 

Alec noticed Magnus gaze and his eyebrows came up questioning.  
„Something wrong?“, he asked. Magnus shook his head, his head quickly turning away.

„No, not at all.“ Magnus smiled and Alec run a hand through his hair.

„So, uhm.. what do you do? I mean,what brought you to this area? A job?“, Alec asked while they coninued their way through the fields.

Magnus nodded.  
„Yeah. I work for a trading company in London and had to meet some clients in Sligo. Something about a new deal.“

„I see. How did you end up here if you were on your way to Dublin?“

„There was a constructionside and a detour. I must have took a wrong turn and then there was your cow.“

„Hm. Sorry again.“ Magnus shrugged.

„It's okay, not your fault. Sorry I shouted at you yesterday. I called the rental car company today and told them your insurance information. They'll write you how much it will cost.“

„Right.“

They reached the pasture, where Alec's cows were already waiting at the gate and Alec opened it.  
The cows all started walking in the direction of the farm and Magnus watched them. 

Alec noticed his look and smiled.  
„They need to get milked, that's why they know I was coming. It's like this every day“, Alec explained.

„They know the way?“, Magnus asked and Alec nodded.

„Yeah, they all do. Even if one gets astray sometime, they always come back.“

„They really love you, huh“, Magnus said which made Alec chuckle.

„Yeah. They're family“, he said and winked at Magnus.

 

When they reached the farm again, the cows automatically walked towards the stables and Alec followed them to open the doors.  
Magnus hesitated for a second, thinking about going back to the house but then he also followed Alec inside and watched, how Alec attached the cows to the milking machine.  
He moved around the machine, eyes focused and calm and Magnus was fascinated at how easy he managed everything on his own.

When the cows were done, Alec set them free again, and they all walked towards the food trays which were filled with food and fresh hay, Alec's work from the day. Alec closed the gates after his animals and went back to the machine, while Magnus still watched him.

„Can I.. do you need help?“, Magnus asked eventually and Alec stopped for a second, his gaze lingering on Magnus, stuyding his face.  
Then he nodded.

„Sure. Grab that bucket over there and follow me“, he said and Magnus did as he was told.

Alec showed the way towards the building that was attached to the stable and it turned out it was the production house, where they produced their cheese. 

There were various machines attached to each other with tubes which led back into the stable.  
Alec moved to push some buttons on a machine and told Magnus to place the bucket next to a giant fridge.

„We'll take some milk for ouselves, the rest is turned into cheese. These machines work day and night, cooling the milk and adding herbs or spices.“ Alec explained and Magnus took a closer look at everything.

„Wow, that's really fascinating. I've never seen the machines behind the procedure.“

„Seems like it's not that bad you ended up here, huh?“, Alec teased as he pushed some more buttons on the machine, turning a little wheel and checked the temperature on the fridge.  
Magnus couldn't help but smile.

„Yeah.“

When Alec was finished, they took some of the cheese he had produced the day before with them inside the house.  
Magnus offered to prepare dinner for them while Alec went back to the stables to check on the cows again and to lock everything.

Magnus moved around the kitchen, cutting the bread and some vegetables he found in the fridge and placed everything on the dining table, alongside two plates and glasses. 

Alec came back, when he put down the cheese and smiled at Magnus.  
„Thanks“, he said and they both sat down to eat.

While doing so, they started chatting about the farm and Alec told him how he had lived in the area all his life and helped his grandparents until they were too old to work alone anymore. 

His siblings moved in with him when their grandparents died and together, they started building up the cheese production and selling their products.  
His little sister, Izzy started studying online to get her degree in agronomy while his brother tried to get a hold on the fare markets and making their business more popular.

Magnus listened to Alec's story with an open ear and he realised how he came to admire the hard work Alec put into every day just to care about his animals and do the job he loved.  
When Alec asked about Magnus job, he told him more about the company he worked for and the desk job he was doing.  
He noticed how Alec watched him with eager eyes and he enjoyed it.

They both said goodnight after talking some more but Magnus stopped Alec when he was about to disappear into his room.

„Hey, uhm.. I could.. help you tomorrow? I could help you in the stables? I mean, I don't know a thing about your work but.. I don't know..“, Magnus offered and Alec smiled.

„Yeah, sure.“

„Okay.. uh, could you maybe.. lend me some clothes? I don't exactly have anything else than these pants except suits with me..“, Magnus started and Alec chuckled.

„No problem, I think my brother's clothes could fit you. Just wait a second“, Alec said, then he disappeared in one of the rooms, of which the doors had been closed so far.

He returned with some pants, a sweater and shirts after a few minutes.

„Here. Jace won't mind. Those can get dirty, too.“

„Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then.“, Magnus said and smiled. Alec nodded.

„Good night.“

„Night.“

 

 


	4. Got milk? (Hard work always pays off)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus helps Alec out with the work on the farm and he is surprised how much he likes it.   
> Also at how much he starts to like Alec.

Magnus woke up when sparkles scream sounded outside, anouncing the new morning.

He got up with a smile on his face and got dressed, the pants and shirt from Alec's brother fitting him quite alright.   
He grabbed the sweater too, just in case.

Magnus jumped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to find Alec leaning against the kitchen counter, checking his emails on his computer in front of him. He looked up when Magnus walked towards him.

„Morning“, Magnus said and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, moving to the kitchen. Alec smiled back at him and closed the notebook.

„Morning.“

Magnus poured himself a cup and turned around while sipping on his coffee and looked at Alec eagerly.   
The cat, Church, had jumped up on the counter and Alec was caressing it's neck while it was purring. Magnus pressed his lips together for a second, admiring the cute picture in front of him, and his ears heated up. He quickly finished his coffee and cleared his throat.

„So, what's up for today? How do you normally start the day?“

Alec shoved the cat gently down and put his hands on his hips.

„Well, I already fed the chicken and collected their eggs, which we have to count and label to sell them at the market. I can show you how to do that, if that's okay? I have to milk the cows and prepare the cheese to wrap it up.“

„Sounds good“, Magnus said and Alec studied his face, which made Magnus swallow while holding Alec's gaze.

„Okay. I'll show you the henhouse“, Alec eventually said and they both moved to the hall to put on the wellies, Magnus following Alec outside to the henhouse.

He watched as Alec explained how to use the labeller correctly not to smash the eggs and where to stow them.   
He handed Magnus the machine and turned to leave.   
When he stood in the door he looked back at Magnus.

„Please handle my eggs carefully“, he said and Magnus head jerked around to look at him with a shocked and speechless look, as Alec winked at him playfully and left Magnus alone.   
His face was burning bright red.

 

Alec was wrapping up some of the cheese in the production house when Magnus entered.

„I'm done, no eggs were harmed in the process.“, Magnus said and smiled proudly, though his cheeks blushed a little.

Alec grinned and stowed the box with the wrapped cheese in one of the fridges.  
„Good, we have to get the cows to the pasture now. They stay there until lunch, then they get milked again, we bring them back and they stay there again until the early afternoon.“

Magnus nodded and waited for Alec to finish.

They walked to the stables where Alec opened the gate and Magnus watched as the cows started walking outside on their own. Alec locked the stable behind them and also the house and then they followed the cows out onto the fields.

„How much milk do they produce every day?“, Magnus asked as he walked beside Alec and after the cows.  
Queen Elizabeth was walking beside him again. It seemed like the cow started to like Magnus, which made him smile and he reached out with his hand to pat it's head carefully. 

Alec watched him from the corner of his eyes.  
„It varies but it's about 100 litres per cow per day.“

Magnus inhaled impressed.  
„Sounds like a lot! And you make cheese out of all that milk?“

„Mostly, yeah. We sell some raw milk on markets, too but I also sometimes make butter or even cream cheese. But most of the time it's just our regular cheese.“

„Why not more?“, Magnus asked curiously.

Alec shrugged.  
„The production house is too small and and we don't really have the money to build another house and expand. But it's okay like this, we can manage.“

„You put a lot of hard work into this.“, Magnus pointed out, trying to hide the admiration in his voice.

„Well, yeah, it was my grandparents business and I want to keep it up. I couldn't think of another job than this one.“

Magnus nodded and they kept on walking quietly.   
When they reached the gate, Magnus opened it and watched Alec urge his animals inside. One of the cows came back towards him and nudged it's head against Alecs arm and he laughed and stroke the soft fur.

„She really likes you“, Magnus grinned as he closed the gate and stepped beside Alec. 

„Yeah, that's Maxie. I love them all but she's my favorite, I helped delivering her.“

„What? You did?“ Magnus eyes widened.

„Yeah, I helped when my grandparents were still alive and her mother rejected her so I bottle-fed her. She's the best.“ He massaged the cow's head and she mooed in agreement.

„Wow, that's.. amazing“, Magnus said and he watched Alecs face, as he smiled at his cow and continued to stroke her.   
It made Magnus heart flutter and he swallowed.

When Alec looked back up at him he quickly run a hand through his hair and looked down at the ground. Alec smiled gently.

„When we get back I clean the stables and, uh.. you can.. uh.. look after the chickens?“, Alec offered and Magnus shook his head.

„I'll help with the stables.“ Alec looked at him with his eyebrows up in surprise.

„Yeah? The smell won't be better today“, Alec pointed out and laughed out but Magnus grinned.

„I'll manage.“

 

Magnus helped Alec clean the stables for the rest of the morning, shoveling dirty hay into wheelbarrows and pushing them out to a field where they laid it out again.   
Alec explained the dung was the best manure for the ground where his brother raised the grains and when they had all the dirty hay outside, Alec showed Magnus where the new hay was stored.

Magnus had gotten rid of the plaid shirt he had been wearing at one point and his arms and legs were already aching from the hard work he wasn't used to, still he continued.   
His eyes roamed over to Alec every other time, watching how the farmer worked with a calm and relaxed impression, a small pleased smile never leaving his mouth.

Impressed, Magnus watched how Alec moved heavy things around as if it was nothing, showing off his muscles that way.   
He smiled a little wider when Magnus eyes met his but continued the work in silence, his calmness easing off to Magnus again.  
  
It felt weird, but Magnus enjoyed the hard work immensly which surprised him a lot. He wasn't thinking about his own work, not even once, absolutely focused on the tasks Alec gave him and laughed when Alec ushered the chicken out of the way annoyed, which were running and picking around their feet nearly the whole time.

 

Magnus started shoveling hay again while Alec went back to the production house and looked after the milk from that morning. He came back to Magnus when he was back in the stables and together they continued to fill the stables with fresh hay.   
Magnus threw hay at Alec and they laughed, joking and shoving each other around while finishing the work in progress.

To Magnus, it felt like time was standing still when he worked there with Alec, joking and enjoying each others presence as if they knew each other for years.   
He also noticed how Alec seemed to react the same way, playful and fun at their whole interaction. 

Magnus hadn't felt that relaxed and positively tired from work in a long time.  
He hadn't felt about someone like that in a long time.

 

It was around lunchtime when Alec said, they had to get the cows again to milk them, and Magnus agreed, his body worn out from the work and in desperate need of a pause.   
The walk to the pasture would do nicely as a little break to get some strength back.

 

They quickly made their way back to the pasture and ushered the already waiting cows back to the stables, where Alec showed Magnus how to attach them to the milking machine and explained the progress and how the cows knew when it was time to get milked.   
Magnus listened to his words with an admiring expression on his face and blushed, when Alec smiled widely at him. 

 

Alec put out a milking stool as a joke and let Magnus try milking Maxie by hand.

It was far harder than Magnus thought, as he tried to do his best, fully concentrated as Alec watched him from behind.   
Magnus didn't notice how Alec's expression had changed from interest to honest attraction while watchimg him work on the farm that day and now sitting in front of him, caring for Alec's beloved animals.

Magnus gave up eventually but he managed to get a little milk and Alec nodded at him pleased.  
„Try it, it's the best milk and the healthiest“, he suggested and Magnus carefully drank the still warm liquid.   
It tasted far sweeter than the milk he was used to and he liked it.

„Tastes really good“, he agreed. Alec nodded.

„I know, right? You'll never want to taste the chemically treated milk again after this“, Alec chuckled, then he took the empty bucket from Magnus and put the milking stool aside.

„Let's get some lunch until their done, then we walk them out again“, he suggested and Magnus agreed, suddenly feeling his empty stomach growl.

„Yeah, I can use a break, you're really wearing me out by letting me do all your work while you sit back“, he joked and Alec laughed, shoved him a little and together they walked back towards the house.*  
Magnus heart was punding a little faster as he walked beside ALec, their hands brushing.

 

 


	5. The (shit) cow dung has hit the fan (I don't actually mind that smell anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news for Magnus, but he doesn't really mind. He helps with the paperwork.

Alec and Magnus were preparing lunch together.   
They were making simple pasta with tomato sauce, using fresh tomatos from the little garden in the backyard, which Magnus had never used to make sauce before.   
He had always been more of a take-out guy, as he only knew how to boil pasta and stir ready-made-sauce. So much for being a total city-guy.

As it turned out, Alec was really good at cooking, and he showed Magnus how to prepare everything and weigh the spices and wheat to thicken up the liquid, when the landline phone ringed in the hall and Alec left to answer the call while Magnus stirred the sauce.

He tried the sauce and was impressed by how good the natural herbs added to the fruity tomatos.   
He looked up when Alec came back into the kitchen with a troubled look on his face.

„What's up? Who called?“, Magnus asked and put the spoon down, crossing his arms. Alec pressed his lips together for a second then he exhaled.

„I've got bad news. That was my sister calling, the car had a breakdown“ Magnus looked worried.

„Are they okay?“ Alec nodded.

„Yeah, it's alright but.. they need to get it repaired. They won't be back before the day after tomorrow.“

„Oh..“, was all Magnus said. Alec run a hand through his hair.

„I'm really sorry, I promised to drive you back tonight.“, he said, obviously uncomfortable. Magnus held up his hands.

„It's okay it's.. not your fault.“

„Still, I'm sorry. Though, maybe I can offer you another way to get back to Dublin. A vet is coming tomorrow, to give the cows their regular injection. Maybe he can giv you a ride back, he lives in a suburb outside the city. I can call him and ask.“, Alec offered and Magnus nodded slowly.

„Uh.. yeah, okay.“ Alec smiled, though it was not as happy as before. He looked kind of sad.

„Okay, I'll call and ask the doc. Be right back“, he said and left the kitchen again. Magnus turned around to stir the sauce again silently.

 

Alec arranged for Magnus, that the vet was giving him a ride back to the city on the next day.

As much as Magnus knew he had to go back, he felt his chest clench when he thought about how happy he had spent the morning working outside with Alec.   
He didn't let his disappointment show, though and thanked Alec for asking.

They ate the meal in comfortable silence after that and cleaned up together afterwards.   
Alec went out to look after the milking progress while he told Magnus to rest some more as he now fully realised how tired he was from the work in the stable that morning.   
Magnus sat down on the couch, thankful for the long break.

He studyied the room again and stood up to go take a closer look at the folders piled up on the desk he had seen on the first day. He wasn't sure if Alec would appreciate it if he looked through his stuff but when Alec came back he didn't seem to mind and flopped down on the sofa.   
Magnus turned to him and smiled lightly.

„Everything okay?“, he asked.

„Yeah, they're in the stable, eating. We can have a little break before we have to get them out to the pasture again.“ 

Magnus smiled at the way Alec used the term „we“ a lot and then he gestured towards the pile of papers and folders.  
„What's all this? Seems like a lot of paperwork to finish.“

Alec goraned and hid his eyes behind his hand.

„Don't remind me. That's the whole accountancy of the farm. I.. tried to reorganise it but.. you can see just how successful I was. That whole paperwork is just not my kind of work.“, he confessed and Magnus chuckled while looking back at the pile.   
Then an idea occured to him and he looked back at Alec.

„I could.. help? Paperwork is my regular job and..“, he trailed off, waiting for Alecs reaction, suspecting that he was too straightforward. To his surprise, Alec's face lit up.

„You would do that?“ Magnus nodded.

„Yeah, if you would want me to..“

„Yes, of course, yeah! Thanks!“, Alec said while jumping to his feet and his wide smile made Magnus heart flutter again and he blushed a litte.

„Okay then.. I'll do it. Uhm, you have to show me your system though, so I can look over it.“

Alec nodded excitedly and then he explained Magnus the various folders, the bills and accuntings. Magnus quickly picked up on it and soon he nodded at Alec.

„I got this, you can go and take care of the cows.“, he said and Alec looked at him with a thankful expression.

„Okay, then I'll lock the stables and walk them out. Be back in a few.“ He hesitated for a second, his gaze lingering on Magnus who was already grabbing papers from the pile.

„You're sure this is okay?“, he asked Magnus again and the latter nodded while looking up and grinning.

„Yeah, just go and be an awesome caretaker“, he teased Alec, who grinned and then turned to leave Magnus alone.

 

Magnus started going through the bills, filing them correctly, when he noticed some different numbers on the papers and started looking furhter into it.   
He got his computer from the dining atble and started researching some things, while comparing numbers on the bills.

By the time Alec came back, he was deep into it, calculating and comparing various papers, so he didn't even notice Alec walking up behind him.   
When Alec cleared his throat he jerked a little and exhaled in surprise.

„Sorry, I didn't want to startle you“, Alec chuckled and put a chair next to Magnus and sat down.

„How's it going? Are you able to unravel the chaos I produced?“, he asked and Magnus smiled and pointed towards the papers.

„I'm through with filing the bills. It's not that big of a chaos, to be honest. You did a god start. But.. when I looked through the bills, I noticed some changes with the charges. The delivery company for the food changed a while back, right?“ Alec nodded, his face showing a concerned and concentrated look.

„Yeah, we changed to organic food which is way better for the milk production. And the cows like it better.“

„Yes, well, see the new company is charging too much off of you. I went online and looked up the prices for the regular food and the oganic food they offer and compared the prices to the ones on your bills and they definitely charged too much.   
They owe you about one and a half ton of food for the amount you paid too much.   
You wouldn't have noticed if I didn't look up the drop of the price. They just kept charging you the old amount for less than you should get.“ 

Magnus paused, inhaled, and continued.

„I don't know if it's okay, but I called the company and told them the drop and that they made the mistake of charging too much and they apologised dearly and said, you would get the food they owe you with the next delivery as well as a refund on your next order. They were really sorry“ 

Magnus looked up at Alec who had been silent all along and narrowed his eyes, studying the farmer who was staring at him with his mouth slightly open.   
Suddenly he grabbed Magnus hand which was holding a paper and shook it wildly.

„Are you serious?!“, he exclaimed and Magnus nodded, taken aback by Alec's outburst.

„Yeah, I settled it for you. I hope that was okay?“, he stuttered, uncertainty in his voice but he inhaled sharply as Alec suddenly leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

„Thank you so much!“, he exclaimed and Magnus swallowed hard as his hand came up to Alecs back.

„No.. problem, really“, he breathed out and Alec let lose of him, his cheeks red and coughed sightly, looking to the ground.

„Uhm… sorry, I.. uh.. sorry“, he mumbled, his voice nervous and he looked up, searching for Magnus eyes, searching for any trace of uncertainty.

Magnus nodded and shook his head and Alec let out a small sigh in relief.  
„It's okay.. uhm really. How.. how are the cows?“, he asked, changing the subject. Alec smiled wide.

„Everything's great.“

„Good. I'm uh, done here, where do you put the folders?“, Magnus stuttered gesturing to the now organised folder lying on the desk.

Alec stood up and grabbed some of the folders and walked over to one of the shelves.  
„Here. Thanks again for doing this.“

Magnus grabbed the rest of the folders and handed them to Alec, whose cheeks weren't as red as before but still a bit flushed.   
Magnus heart fluttered again.

„No problem. What do you do next, work in the stables again?“ Alec shook his head.

„We feed the chicken and clean the henhouse. Though I might have to lock sparkles away, he tends to get a bit dominant around the nests when we clean there.“

„Lead the way to the beats then“, Magnus chuckled and he followed a laughing Alec outside to the henhouse.

 

 


	6. Caution: killer birdy ahead (I'm coming for you for trying to steal my man)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparkles is really overprotective. Magnus enjoys the farm work even more.

Turned out, Alec was right about Sparkles.

He attacked Magnus as soon as he picked up a nest from one of the racks to put it aside to clean the space around it.  
Magnus cursed and stumbled backwards as the rooster came at him screaming and flapping it's wings aggressively.   
Alec was outside at that time but when he heard Magnus shout he quickly dropped the tools he was carrying towards the house and sprinted inside the henhouse.

He stopped dead in his track when he saw the scene before him:  
Magnus was pressed against the wooden wall with a broom in his hands pointed at the rooster on the ground that was flapping it's wings in front of him and hissing and screeching at him.

Alec couldn't help but burst out into laughter and Magnus glared angrily at him, though he lost it and started laughing too.  
He gestured at the animal in front of him while chuckling uncontrollably.

„Don't just stand there, save me from this beast!“, he exclaimed and tried holding the rooster back with the broom.   
Alec shook with laughter as he stepped closer towards the animal and got down onto his knees.

He brushed his hand against the feathers of sparkles and the rooster turned around, stopped flapping it's wings and made angry noises at Alec.

„Yeah, I know, it's your house big guy“, Alec spoke to the animal with a low voice, still trying to stop snickering. Magnus peeled himself off of the wall and dropped the broom, while Alec picked up the rooster carefully.

„That thing is a monster“, Magnus stated but chuckled when he saw Alec stroking the feathers slowly.

„Naah, he's just overprotective“, he said and Magnus moved closer, but he backed up quickly again when the rooster turned it's head in his direction and hissed at him.

„Of you or the house, I can't tell“, Magnus snickered and Alec grinned and chuckled while he turned around to put the animal outside.

Magnus shook his head after them and turned back to work, lifting up the nests and brush off hay and dirt around the racks. Alec stepped back inside, a small bale of hay in his arms.   
He dropped it to the ground and Magnus looked past Alec outside, where the rooster stood and glared at the animal. Alec grabbed the pitchfork and grinned.

„You alright? Did he pick you?“, he asked and Magnus waved his hand in the air.

„A bit but I was able to fight him off.“

„Hm, good to know. Wouldn't want you to get eaten alive by him“, Alec teased and Magnus shoved him playfully with the broom in his hand.

„Watch your mouth, farmer boy“, he chuckled and Alec grinned as he started scatter fresh hay on the cleaned ground.

 

They finished cleaning the henhouse quickly, laughing and throwing hay at each other again and when they left the house to feed the chicken again, they had strays of hay in their hair and on their clothes.   
Magnus didn't mind though, he felt even more relaxed than that morning while cleaning the stables.   
He looked over at Alec who had grabbed a bucket with seeds and was throwing them down, the chicken running around his feet and he couldn't help but smile while he felt butterlfies in his stomach.

He quickly looked away when Alec looked up at him with a gentle smile.

„You okay? Do you need a break or a re you still up for some more work? Or did the fight with sparkles exhaust you?“, he asked playfully and Magnus shook his head.

„I'm good. And please, beaten by a rooster, that's not gonna happen. I clearly won this fight“, he pointed out as he watched the rooster in between the hens, picking seeds from the ground.   
Alec chuckled while he emptied the bucket and placed it next to the henhouse on the ground.

„What's up next?“, Magnus asked as he grabbed the tools they used to clan the henhouse and followed Alec back to the tool shed.

„We need to water the plants in the backyard and collect some of vegetables. I'll show you what to pick and Im gonna water the grain field with the tractor, okay?“

„Fair enough. What do you grow in the backyard?“, Magnus asked as they made their way towards the back of the house.

„Not much, it's just some things for us to eat. My sister mostly looks after the plants there cause she's writing about that on her thesis. We got some tomato branches, cucumbers, potatos, lettuce and courgette. She tried to grow some beans too, but it didn't work out so she sticked to the things she got.“

„Sound awesome, that she can use it to write her thesis about.“, Magnus said, sounding impressed.

Alec shrugged.  
„Yeah but it's a lot of work, too.“

 

They reached the garden and Alec showed Magnus some buckets to collect tomatos, cucumbers and courgettes.

„After you pick them, use the garden hose to water everything. Don't be shy with the water, the plants can use plenty.“, he explained and Magnus nodded.

„Got it. Anything else to pick?“

„One or two lettuce, maybe. The potatos are not done yet. You can lay them on top of the rest in the bucket. I'll get the tractor and water the field.“, Alec said and then he left Magnus to his task. 

Magnus got down, picked out the best and reddest looking tomatos, the nicest looking cucumbers and a few from the small courgettes. He placed everything in the bucket and went to dig out the lettuce and laid it on top of the other vegetables in the bucket.   
Then he moved to get the garden hose and started watering the plants. He watched the tractor drive past the garden and Alec got down, returning with a tube in his hands. He attached it to the second water connection next to the hose and nodded at the bucket full of collected vegetables.

„Good, try to get some water on the flowers over there too. Their my sister's pride and joy.“

„Yeah, sure“, Magnus called and Alec returned to the tractor and started driving around the field with the water irrigation system attached to the back of the vehicle.   
Magnus moved over to the plants and watered them carefully, admiring the bright colors of the flowers.

When he was done, he rolled up the hose and grabbed the bucket to return to the house. He put everything down in the kitchen and returned outside.   
Alec drove the tractor back onto the yard when he walked over there. Magnus waited for him beside the stable, an eager look on his face.

„What now?“

„We'll get the cows, then we can make dinner while they're getting milked again.“, Alec smiled.

 

They walked the way back to the pasture and Alec opened the gate while Magnus waited beside the way as the cows quickly exited throught the gate. Magnus started to follow them when he noticed Alec was still lingering at the gate, looking over the field with a concerned look.

„Something wrong?“, he asked while watching the herd make their way back towards the farm.

„Queen Elizabeth is not with them.“ Magnus inhaled.

„Does she often sneak away?“, he asked as Alec was still scanning the fields.

„Sometimes, yeah. She always comes back but she could get in pain if she's not milked on time. It can get really hurtful for cow's udder then. I have to go look for her.“   
He looked back at Magnus who held up his hand.

„I can search for her, you can look after the rest of them.“, he suggested and Alec furrowed his brow.

„But you don't know the area..“, he argued as Magnus shook his head.

„I think I can manage. You go look after the others“ Alec pressed his lips together, thinking.

„Are you sure?“, he asked with a troubled look.

„Yeah, don't worry. I'll find her.“ Magnus shrugged off and Alec nodded, then he got out his phone and handed it to Magnus.

„Here, call the landline if anything happens. And be careful around the area near the streams, the ground is sometimes uneven. Don't go further than where you drove down the ditch, okay?“

Magnus nodded in agreement.  
„Sure thing. See you later“, he said, then he started walking out on the fields.

Alec lingered at the gate for a few more minutes, watching after Magnus, then he closed the gate and took off after the herd which was nearly out of sight already.

 

 


	7. Therapy session with a cow (you know me so well, don't you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets into trouble, but thankfully, Alec is able to help him.  
> He has a talk with the Queen.

Magnus made his way over the field, scanning the area for any sign of the cow.

The sun was already low, not quite setting yet but he knew it wouldn't be long until it would start to get dark.   
He walked down to the place where he had crashed his car into the ditch but there was no sight of the cow anywhere.   
Furrowing his brow, he kept on walking down the road, ignoring that he had promised Alec to not go further. When the road made a turn in two directions, he hesitated for a second, then he heard a few branches creak where the road turned into country lane and decided to go look there.

The lane led downwards a hill and soon Magnus heard the sound of water beside him. Remembering Alec's words about the uneven ground he kept on walking carefully.   
When he reached the end of the lane where the way was blocked by giant trees and bushes he let out a frustrated groan. It was already getting dark so he made his way back up the path when he suddenly heard a sound above him and looked up the hill next to him.

There was the cow, standing on top of the grass hill, looking down at him. It mooed and Magnus laughed.

„Hey there, your majesty. What are you doing, sneaking away again.“, he said but in that moment, he tripped over a branch on the way, stumbled backwards and with a loud curse he fell down into the water.   
He tried turning to break the fall with his arms but he slid along a sharp stone and cried out in pain.   
The water wasn't that deep but he was still soaked and it was ice cold. As he tried to sit up with the stinging pain shooting through his arm he slipped again, causing his wellie to get stuck between the stones.

“Fuck!”, he shouted while clutching the bleeding arm to his chest. Searching for any branch within reach to pull himself up, he remembered the phone Alec gave him.

He let go of his injured arm and reached for the mobile he thankfully put in the pocket of the plaid shirt and not his pants as it would have been completely damaged by the fall into the water. He dialed the number of the farm and after a few rings, Alec picked up.

„Hey, where are you, it's already getting dark? Are you okay?“, he exclaimed, worry in his voice. Magnus cursed, trying to get his foot free again with just one arm, but failed. He was stuck.

„Well, good news, I found the Queen. Bad news, I fell into a stream and I'm stuck.“, he explained and flinched, trying to use his arm.

„I'll come with the tractor, tell me exactly which way you took“, Alec said, and Magnus could hear the anger in his voice.   
He explained which lane he walked down and Alec said he would hurry and be there in about 20 minutes. 

“Please hurry, it's kind of freezing”, Magnus gritted out.

“I'm on my way”, Alec said and hung up.

Magnus put the phone away and tried to get his foot free again but it was no use with just one arm so he had no other choice but wait.   
The water was starting to make him shiver and he sighed when he saw the cow walking towards him down the lane.

„You again, now look what you did. First my car, now me. Happy?“, he exclaimed and the animal mooed. 

„Oh just... shut up. Stop looking at me with your big brown eyes.“

 

He heard the sound of a vehicle not soon after and the lights shone through the trees around him when he heard Alec calling out his name.

„Magnus! Where are you?“, Magnus sat up a bit and waved with his good arm.

„Down here! The cow is with me.“, he shouted and then he saw Alec jogging towards him down the lane with a torch in his hand.   
Magnus blinked into the blinding light.

„Grab my hand“, Alec said and reached towards Magnus while keeping a slight distance to prevent falling himself.   
Magnus grabbed his hand and Alec pulled as hard as he could, freeing him and Magnus fell forwards against Alec, who caught him.   
He hissed at the pain shooting through his arm and Alec's eyes widened.

“What's wrong with your arm?”, he asked as Magnus straighten himself, grabbing Alec's shoulder for support.

“It's alright, just a small cut. I'll live. See, I can move it, just hurts a little”, he reassured but shut his mouth as Alec watched him with a concerned look, while he started shivering again.   
Alec exhaled slowly.

„Why didn't you turn around at the ditch? I could have gone after her, I know this area inside out.”

„Sorry I... sorry.“ Magnus looked anywhere but Alec's eyes.

„Just.. forget it, can you walk up to the tractor? I'll get the Queen up. There's a blanket up there too.“, Alec ordered and Magnus obeyed, too tired to complain.   
Alec ushered the cow back up the track after Magnus.

When he reached the top of the lane he saw that Alec had a trailer attached to the tractor that he pushed the cow up on while Magnus took a seat up on the vehicle, wrapping himself in the blanket.   
Alec swung himself up and turned the tractor around, making their way back to the farm.

Back on the courtyard, Alec helped Magnus down and looked at him worried.

„You're sure you're okay?“, he asked and Magnus shook his head.

„No, I'm good. Just cold, I'll take a shower.“

“No, let me treat your arm first.”, Alec insisted and Magnus nodded slowly.

“Okay.”

They left the tractor standing in the middle of the courtyard and went inside the house where Alec got the first aid kit out and Magnus took a seat at the dining table, still wrapped in the blanket. 

“You need to take off your shirt”, Alec pointed out and Magnus hesitated for a second, then he dropped the blanket and shed off both the plaid shirt and the shirt he had underneath, picked up the blanket again and wrapped himself and held out his bleeding arm.   
Alec sat down next to him and started cleaning the wound.

Magnus clenched his teeth every now and then but it seemed like the cut wasn't that deep so Alec was finished quickly and put a fresh gauze pad on the cut.   
He started to bandage the arm carefully, Magnus gaze never leaving him, and nodded when he was finished.

“This should do, I'm gonna change it tomorrow again. Does it hurt much? Do you want to take anything against it? You're vaccinated, right?” Magnus nodded.

“Yeah I am and I don't need to take anything, it's okay. Feels just a bit numb. Thank you.”

“No problem. You should warm yourself up, I'm gonna get you some other clothes.”, Alec said while he started putting the first aid kit away.

“Yeah, I'll go shower now.”

Magnus got up, picking up the wet clothes from the floor and walked towards the door when he stopped and turned around, looking at Alec, uncertainty in his look.

“Thank you for rescuing me. I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you told me.”

Alec pressed his lips together for a second, then he shook his head.

“I'm just glad you're okay. I shouldn't have let you go, it's my fault.”, he said but Magnus shook his head.

“No, I was dumb. I'm sorry you were worried.”

He lingered in the door frame, his eyes glued to the ground.   
Alec smiled gently when he looked back up.

“Just.. don't worry about it. Go, I'll look after the Queen and then prepare something to eat.”

Magnus nodded, then he turned around and disappeared up the stairs.   
He got rid of the rest of his clothes quickly and sighed happily when he stepped under the hot shower, making sure the bandage wouldn't get wet.   
While washing, he heard Alec knock on the door to the bathroom.

“I got fresh clothes for you, I'll put them in front of the door”, he called out through the door.

“Thanks!”, Magnus shouted and heard Alec walk down the stairs again.

 

When he came back down, Alec was standing in front of the counter, cutting the cucumber and the tomatoes Magnus had picked earlier.   
The bread, butter and cheese from the fridge were already on the table next to two plates and glasses and a jug of water.

Alec looked up at Magnus when he walked into the room.  
“Feeling better? How's the arm?”

“Yeah. It doesn't hurt that much. Thanks for the clothes again.”

He sat down at the table and Alec placed the cut vegetables next to him before he sat down across him.

“No problem.”, he said and smiled gently.

“How's the Queen?”, Magnus asked, as he reached for the glass of water.

“She's alright. I milked her and then locked the stables.”

 

They started eating in silence. Magnus got the phone out from the back pocket of his pants and put it next to Alec. 

„Here, before I forget about it.“ 

„Thanks. I'm really sorry about the Queen again. Seems like you two continue to have adventures.“ Magnus chuckled.

„Yeah looks like it. It wasn't your fault.“

Alec kept eating and cleared his throat again.  
„I wanted to thank you for your help today, too. You're quite good at the whole thing, you know“, he pointed out.

Magnus swallowed and shrugged.  
„You think so? I keep getting in trouble though”, he said and held up his bandaged arm and grimaced. Alec chuckled lightly and shook his head.

„You did a great job with everything, seriously. You're new to all this, so a little trouble is comprehensible. And thanks for organizing the accounting. I'm not good at that stuff.“

„What about your siblings, can't they do it?“, Magnus asked.

„Not really, no. Jace is doing the marketing and goes to sell the products on the markets and organises the fare while Izzy helps me with the work and studies the other time. Leaves me to do the paperwork.“

„I see. Maybe you should like, take a course. It helps.“

„Yeah, maybe.“

They finished their meal in silence, then Magnus excused himself to go to bed, since he was clearly exhausted. Alec ushered him to go, he would clean up and Magnus took the offer, grateful after the events earlier.

He went to go up the hall and turned around on the first step again.  
„See you tomorrow morning? I'll help again“, he said and Alec nodded.

„Thanks, but I'll manage, you rest your arm. The vet is coming around midday, so you will be back in Dublin in the evening.“

„Okay. Good night then,“ Magnus said and then he continued to walk up the stairs.

“Night”, Alec called after him and started cleaning up the table.

 

Magnus woke up the next morning, when Sparkles scream sounded through the air again.   
He checked his arm, which wasn't really hurting anymore and he quickly got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen, where he met Alec.

„Hi“, Magnus said and smiled.

„Morning. Coffee?“, Alec asked and held out a steaming cup.

„Thanks.“, Magnus took the cup from him, added some milk and sugar and sipped the hot liquid.

„How's your arm?”, Alec asked as he put his own coffee mug into the sink.

“It doesn't hurt anymore.”

“Do you want me to change the bandage again?”, Alec asked and Magnus nodded.

“Yeah, thanks.”

Magnus pulled off the sweater he was wearing and held out his arm. Alec changed the gauze pad carefully and bandaged it again, then he nodded pleased.

“You're good to go.”

“Okay, what do you want me to do today?”, Magnus asked as he put the sweater back on, looking at Alec questioning.

“You shouldn't use your arm that much...”, he started but Magnus interrupted him.

“I can still help. I can take care of the chicken and the eggs again today?”, he suggested and Alec nodded slowly.

“Okay, but stop at any time if your arm starts hurting. I'll be in the stable, milking the cows.“

„Alright“, Magnus agreed and Alec left the kitchen first. 

 

After Magnus downed the rest of his coffee, he followed him outside and went to work collecting the eggs from the nests.

This time, he was more careful, and threw out some seeds to distract the chicken, watching the rooster from the corner of his eye while it picked on the ground.   
His arm wasn't that big of a problem but after Magnus was finished he went outside and sat down on a bench next to the house, letting the first rays of the sun shine on his face, resting his arm on his tighs.   
He let the peaceful feeling of the farm sink into his relaxed mind once again.

After a while he heard clopping behind him, turning around to find Queen Elizabeth stepping towards him and mooing quietly. Magnus chuckled and reached out to pat her head.

„Hey there, sneaky cow. What are you doing outside here already?“

The cow stepped closer and stopped right next to where Magnus was sitting on the bench, so he continued to stroke it's head.

„You know, for all the trouble you got me into, I have to thank you for stepping in front of my car. Never would I have thought that I could like a place like this that much.“ He paused for a second.

“Or someone.”, he added and chuckled when the cow mooed again.

„Yeah, right. You know that already, don't you?” He laughed when the cow nodded it's head as if it was agreeing.

“I don't know what it is about Alec but.. he's just so calm and relaxed all the time. And he loves his job so much, it's amazing to watch him do all this hard work with a smile on his face.”   
He sighed and stared into nothingness in front of him.

“I really like him but… this is complicated, you know?” The cow shook it's head.

“I'm such a city guy but this place is... like heaven on earth. I have never seen a more peaceful place ever. Everything is in order and you all seem so happy. Nothing is stressing you out at all.“

He looked at the sun in the sky and exhaled slowly.

„You should see London, the place where I live. This big city with all the lights and cars and people rushing around, not looking at each other for even a second. Everyone is just going their own way, not caring about others.“  
He waved his free hand in the air dismissively.

„The people at my job, too. No one really looks up or talks to the other. Well, we talk, but, you know what I mean. We're not friends. Just strangers, working along each other. No one cares if someone feels bad or has a bad day. It's just… sad.“   
Magnus snuggled closer to the cow and rested his head against her neck, stroking the soft fur.

„I wish I could stay here, you know. No stressed out colleagues or clients, no shouting bosses. Just this.. life. This guy who loves what he does and cares about every single animal on this farm. Even the mice“

He laughed and then he stayed silent for a few minutes, just watching sky and stroking the cows fur.

„Thanks for bringing me here.“, he said eventually and the cow mooed again, shaking it's head lightly and Magnus straighten his back, chuckling.

„You know, you're the best therapist I have ever had the pleasure to talk to. And you're a cow, not even saying a word but you get it. You little troublemaker. What do I owe you, huh? One hay bail? Two?“

He laughed and stroke the cow's head a last time as it turned to walk away.  
He looked up in the sky again.

“Thanks“, he murmured with a sad hint to his voice.

 

A slight cough made his head jerk around when he saw Alec standing near the henhouse.   
Magnus looked a bit alerted. How much did he hear?

„Hey, I came looking for her again, she sneaked out after milking. Everything okay?“, he asked and Magnus sighed in relief as he realised Alec didn't witness his confessions to the cow.

„Yeah, she came up and accompanied me for a while. I was just enjoying the sunshine for a second. Are you walking them out now?“, he asked and Alec shook his head.

„No, the vet called, he'll be here in about half an hour, so I'll wait until then.“

„I see“, Magnus said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice as he realized, his adventure was about to end soon. 

„Well, then I better pack my bags“, he said and got up. Alec nodded at him.

„Yeah, I'll tell you when he's here.“

Magnus smiled, then he walked past Alec towards the house without looking back.

 

He didn't notice how Alec looked after him, nor did he know, that Alec had heard his whole confession.

 

 


	8. Time to say goodbye (I'll miss you, silly cow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEARS! DESPAIR!
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm so sorry. One chapter left.)

Magnus' head came up when he heard a faint knock on the bedroom door. It was opened slightly and Alec's head appeared.

„Hey, the vet's here. He's gonna look after the cows, then he'll drive you back to Dublin.“

Magnus forced a smile.  
„Thanks. I'll be down in a minute.“, he said and Alec nodded, then he closed the door again and Magnus heard him go down the stairs.

He sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his packed bags. It was weird, but he felt really sad.   
Sad, that he had to leave the place and animals which he had learned to like so much over the last two days.   
And Alec.   
Oh, Alec.   
His chest clenched when he thought about Alec's wide smile and he sighed loudly.   
There was nothing he could do.

 

Magnus came down the stairs, dressed in one of his suits again and dropped the lend clothes on one of the chairs at the table.   
He already missed the comfortable shirt and pants and hated how the tie felt like it was nearly strangling him, even though it wasn't even that tight.

Magnus grabbed his bags and moved outside, walking towards the stables. He heard the two men talk inside and hesitated when he was at the door, then decided to sit down on the bench next to the main house. He looked over the courtyard at the stables, the henhouse and the backyard with the plants and vegetables that grew ever so beautifully.   
Everything looked as peaceful as ever and he laughed a little, shaking his head at is own stupidity.   
To him, this was the most peaceful place on earth and he was actually thankful for what had happened. He was thankful he had had the pleasure to experience this life which was the absolute opposite of his own.   
His head turned when he felt something nudging his shoulder and smiled when he came face to face with the Queen.   
She looked at him and mooed quietly and he laughed, stroking her head.

„I'm gonna miss you, you little devil“, he chuckled and pressed a light kiss to her head.

He quickly stood when he saw Alec walk towards him, an older man next to him and they both talked and laughed.   
It made Magnus' heart fill with sadness, hearing Alec's bright laugh probably for the last time.

„Hey, there you are, I see, your new best friend found you again. Everything okay?“, Alec asked and Magnus smiled.

„Yeah I was just.. committing everything to memory.“

„This is Jack O'Donoughe, he's been the vet for all our animals since forever. He was friends with my grandfather“; Alec introduced the other man and Magnus extended his hand.

„Nice to meet you. Thank you for giving me a lift“, he said and the old man winked.

„Well, it's the way and I'm happy to accommondate Alec.“ Alec smiled gratefully.

„Thanks Jack, I really appreciate it. Are you all set?“, he said turning to Magnus and he nodded.

„Yeah, got my bag. I put your clothes next to the dining table. Thanks again for lending them.“, Magnus said and Alec nodded.

„No problem.“ Magnus pointed towards the rental which was still standing next to the stables.

„What about the rental car, will you be able to handle it?“, he asked and Alec nodded.

„I'll tow it back to Sligo with the truck when my siblings are back. They'll fix it there and then I'll drive it back to Dublin. I already checked it with the rental company. My insurance is paying for it“, Alec explained and Magnus nodded.

„Okay, thanks.“

Jack shrugged.  
„Time to go then, eh? Alec, I'll be back in about a month to take a look at Clover's hooves but it should be alright until then. Just keep treating it with the ointment I gave you.“ Alec smiled and shook Jacks hand.

„Yeah I will. Thanks, Jack.“

The old man turned around and started walking towards his car, Magnus and Alec slowly following him.   
Magnus swallowed as sadness filled his heart.   
He put his bag on the backseat, then he turned to Alec, who was looking to the ground.   
No smile this time.

„I guess it's goodbye then“, Magnus forced out and Alec looked up at him, a quick expression flashing over his face but Magnus couldn't read it that fast.

„Yeah. Thank you for your help and... sorry the Queen ran in front of your car“, Alec said and pressed his lips together, studying Magnus face. Magnus laughed, trying to hide his sadness.

„Look after that little bugger, will you. Thanks for letting me stay. I really enjoyed it. “, Magnus admitted, which made Alec grin and Magnus heart pounded in his chest.

„I'll look after her, no worries. You can come visit anytime you want“, Alec assured him and Magnus' heart skipped a beat.

„You're gonna be okay on your own with all of them?“, Magnus asked and gestured at the stables and Alec shrugged.

„Jace and Izzy should be back tomorrow morning, so it'll be alright.“

„Right...“, Magnus mumbled.

„Get your arm checked when you get back“, Alec suggested and Magnus nodded.

„I don't think it's necessary, you did a good job with the bandage, thanks“

„No problem.“

„Well then, goodbye, Alec“, Magnus said and looked up into Alec eyes.

„Bye, Magnus.“ Alec smiled gently.

Magnus grabbed the car door handle, then he hesitated for a second.   
He let go again, turned around and moved forward. He hugged Alec, burying his head in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent for a second, then he let go, forced a last smile and opened the passenger seat to climb in next to Jack.

„All set?“, the old man asked as Magnus closed the door.

„Yeah, we can go“, he said, his voice trembling.

He swallowed hard, trying to hold in tears and not daring to look outside at Alec again. Jack started the car and turned it around, then he slowly left the courtyard.   
That was when Magnus looked in the wing mirror of the car and he pressed his lips together, holding back a sob.

There was Alec, the Queen next to him, watching the car leave, a sad smile on his face.

 

_______

  
  
Alec watched the car slowly making it's way up the lane and away from the farm until he couldn't see it anymore.

He let out a sigh, padding the Queen's head.  
„Come on then, time to get you all out on the field“, he said and turned, the cow slowly following him. 

Alec walked the cows out to the pasture, then he returned to his normal work.

He cleaned the stables, scattered fresh hay on the ground inside and went over to the production house to wrap up the produced cheese in cartons.  
Then he went to the henhouse and fed the chicken, and by that time it was time for lunch and to get the cows back to milk them.   
After he attached them to the machine he went inside the house to grab something to eat. He stopped and looked down at the neat pile of clothes on the chair at the dining table, shaking his head and ignoring the twitch in his chest, then moved to the kitchen to prepare lunch.   
He ate in silence, leaning on the kitchen counter while looking at the cleaned desk, where the pile of folders had been.

When he was done eating, Alec moved back to the stables and walked the cows out to the pasture again.   
Then he went upstairs to the room which had been Magnus to change the bedclothes.   
He put them in the washing machine together with the clothes from the dining table and returned outside to look after the eggs in the henhouse.

 

It was already starting to get dark when Alec walked out to the pasture again to usher the cows back to the stable. He milked them one last time for the day, then he locked the stables and went back inside the house to eat dinner. After that he went upstairs to get a shower, set his alarm for the next day and then went to bed.   
He had been thinking of Magnus the whole day.   
He missed him.

 

_____________

  
  
  
Jack dropped Magnus off at Dublin airport after a two and a half hour drive where he had asked Magnus questions about anything possible.

He had asked him about what happened that made him stay at Alec's farm, about his job and about his life in London.   
Magnus had been grateful for the distraction as he couldn't forget the image of Alec and the cow in the wing mirror.

Jack smiled at him when he grabbed his bag from the backseat.  
„Well then, Magnus it was really nice meeting you. I hope you'll have a good journey back to England.“

„Thanks, Jack. Drive safely“, Magnus said, then he slammed the door shut and Jack took off.

When Magnus stepped inside the airport his cell phone started ringing. It was a colleague from the office in London.

„Hello?“

„Magnus, wow, finally able to reach you again. Are you on your way back?“, the guy, Sebastian Blackthorn asked. Magnus had send him an email two days ago, explaining his situation and his staying on the farm until today. He rolled his eyes.

„Yeah, I'm at the airport. I guess I'll be back in London in a few hours.“

„Great, the boss wants you to come round the office then, he needs you to check the deal with the company from Brighton.“

„Can't you do it? I mean, I would want to go home first“, Magnus exclaimed, annoyed by the hard punch of reality.

„Sorry, he said you have to do it and I'm busy with a meeting with the guys from Southhampton later.“ Magnus sighed.

„Fine, I'll come round as soon as I'm back. See you then.“

„Good, I'll tell the boss. Safe travel“, Sebastian said, then he hung up.

Magnus booked his ticket and checked in his luggage, then he bought a sandwich and a drink from one of the shops at the gate and flopped down on one of the uncomfortable airport benches.   
He straightened his arm a bit since the numb pain had returned.

Maybe he should have it checked after all.   
As he started eating the sandwich he suddenly realised, he didn't even ask Alec for his number.

„Fuck“, Magnus groaned frustrated and buried his head in his hands.

 

________

  
  
„Alec, we're back“, Isabelle Lightwood exclaimed as she entered the stables. Alec was shoveling hay with the pitchfork, but he laid it aside as his sister walked towards him to give him a hug.

„Hey Iz, how was the fare?“, he said and hugged her tightly.

„Oh it was fantastic, you'll never guess what Jace was able to do. He got us a deal!“, she sputtered and Alec's eyebrow arched up.

„He did?“ and he looked up to his brother who came walking towards them.

„Oh, hell yes I did. Everything's gonna change now!“, he said and hugged Alec quickly.

„What about you, everything okay? Sorry we had to leave you alone that long. But it looks like you handled yourself pretty good“, Jace said and clapped Alec on his shoulder.

„Yeah, well I wasn't exactly alone but I'll tell you later. Let me just finish this, unpack and then we can talk about your deal over lunch.“, Alec suggested. Izzy gave him a suspicious look but she nodded.

„Okay. I'll prepare something. See you“, she said and then she and Jace left Alec to his work.

 

When he was finished in the stables Alec went inside the house where Izzy had prepared some pasta for all of them and they sat down at the dining table.

After the first bites, Izzy turned to Alec.  
„Now, spill, what did you mean by you were not alone?“, Izzy asked Alec with her eyebrow's up. 

Jace furrowed his brow.  
„Yeah bro, who was here while we were away?“ Alec swallowed the food and smiled.

„You don't want to tell me about the fare first?“, he asked and both his siblings shook their heads.

„No, you tell us first? You got a sad smile on you, what happened?“, Izzy pointed out.

So Alec told them about the Queen accident and how Magnus had stayed at the farm for three days and helped Alec with the work. He left out the second accident the cow caused, since he knew they would only get worried, but told them how Magnus organised the paperwork for him.   
While talking, Alec noticed by the way Izzy looked at him, she seemed to sense how Alec must be feeling towards Magnus.

When he was finished, Izzy placed her hand gently on his arm.  
„Oh, that sounds so romantic, straight out of a movie“, she sighed and Jace chuckled.

„So, you're gonna stay in contact or what? Are you gonna see him again?“, he asked and Alec shook his head.

„I forgot to ask for his number and I don't know the name of the company he works for.“

„Damn, that sucks. Sorry bro.“, Jace said as he stood up to put away their dirty plate and Izzy nudged Alec's side with her elbow.

„You never know, maybe you'll see him again“, she pointed out and Alec sighed.

„Yeah. But hey, now, tell me everything about that deal you were talking about.“, he asked.

 

Alec sat on the bench outside when it was getting dark and watched the sunset.

Jace and Izzy had told him about the deal they were able to get at the fare.  
It was a big thing:   
A deal with an organic food company which offered to pay for expanding their production in exchange for placing their name on the products and take over the marketing.   
They were impressed by the quality of the cheese and wanted them to produce and sell more.

Alec was proud of his siblings and he knew, with the expansion, they would be able to afford better machines and continue to make their grandparents dream of a whole factory come true.   
He was proud, and the news were huge but he couldn't help to feel sad.   
He wasn't able to shake away the wistfulness when he thought about the last few days he spend with Magnus.

 


	9. Sounds perfect to me (Meet the Queen, or let's say, amor.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You always meet twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The last chapter. My first finished Shadowhunters ff. Wow.
> 
> Thank you SO SO SO MUCH for all the nice words and the KUDOS, guys you are awesome. I can't put it in words how much I love the feedback. Seriously. Freaking awesome.  
> Thanks for reading this until the end and I hope you loved this cheesy little story as much as I loved it.
> 
> Because I was listening to a ot of great songs, I want to give you some more to listen to while reading his story.  
> Here's some more awesome music:
> 
> Scraping up the pieces - Twin Forks  
> If you run - The Boxer Rebellion  
> Hard Days - Austin Plaine  
> Hero - Family of the Year  
> Pepperland - The Beatles  
> Unbreakable - Jamie Scott  
> Ho Hey - Boyce Avenue  
> Golden Leaves (Acoustic) - Passenger  
> Who's looking out - Twin Forks  
> Amnesia - 5 Seconds of Summer  
> The Dreamer - The tallest man on earth  
> Love is eay - McFly
> 
> That's it. Hope you enjoyed it and have fun with the last chapter!!  
> :*

_Four weeks later._

Magnus groaned as he stepped out of the hotel lobby into the grey, rainy, foggy city that was Dublin, his bag in his hand.

It was a horrible day up until now. He had come back to Dublin to meet with clients but his flight had been delayed in the early morning hours, which was why he arrived late and had to push back the meeting.  
Then he had gotten an angry call from his boss just when he had reached the hotel telling him the clients had cancelled the appointment altogether last minute.  
That meant he had flown out to Dublin in vain, they'd lost a great deal and his boss blamed it on him.  
Great, just great.

 

After the three days on the farm, Magnus had been scolded by his boss about what he had been thinking taking a 'vacation' just as he pleased.  
It had been no use to explain the whole situation, since his boss didn't care about him at all and had him do all the work from the lost days to catch up on the deals and the bills. It had been a hell of a week after that and Magnus quickly fell back into his grumpy self who walked the streets not looking at anyone, only work on his mind. 

Though, one thing had changed.  
He caught himself thinking back on the days on the farm and the happy animals and wondered how they were doing.

He had actually tried to get the number from the landline of the farm but apparently it was a lot harder than he had imagined and the search had been unsuccessful.  
And to make everything even worse, he missed Alec.  
A lot.  
He missed seeing his smile and the way his presence had relaxed him immensely.  
He missed working alongside him and walking on the fields next to the farmer, but it was no use.

So, Magnus tried to move on, ignoring his aching heart and plunged into work.  
It also wasn't helping how his co-workers had made fun of him for working two days on a farm.  
So much for trusting one of his colleagues, telling him about the calm place and the nice atmosphere.

It was just like he had told the Queen back at the farm.

Everyone was just looking after themselves.

 

Magnus cursed when he walked through the crowded streets towards the train station to get back to the airport, when someone bumped his shoulder and he turned around to angrily yell at the person.  
His eyes widened when he realised who bumped into him.

Alec.

„I'm so sorry...“, Alec started, and then he recognised Magnus.

„Magnus!“, he said and his whole face lit up, his mouth turned into a wide smile which made Magnus heart skip a beat as he was absolutely speechless and stared at the other man.

„How are you doing? What are you doing back in Dublin?“, Alec asked over excitedly and Magnus finally found his voice again.

„I'm here to meet some clients. Well, at least I was, they cancelled the meeting.“

„I'm sorry, but.. wow, I never would have thought I'd meet you again“, Alec said and Magnus couldn't help but smile.

„And no cow involved this time, that's a new one“, he joked and Alec laughed.

„You're right, and no accidents, that's an improvement“, he chuckled.

„But what are you doing here? How is everyone at the farm?“, Magnus asked and Alec smiled.

„Everything is going great, the cows are great.“

„The Queen?“

„Still as sneaky as before.“ Magnus snickered.

„Great to hear. How's the business going?“

„Oh, there's a lot of change going on. My brother, he managed to get us a deal with a food company who helped us expand the production. Now, we're not only producing the cheese but also butter, cream cheese and cream. The company is selling our products country wide.“

„Wow, that's sounds awesome, I'm so happy for you.“, Magnus said and Alec nodded in agreement.

„Yeah, it's huge. It was my grandparents dream and now we're able to do all that. It's amazing.“

Magnus smiled as he watched Alec tell him about the changes and felt his heart flutter, realising just how much he missed him.  
His thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone rang.  
When he looked at the display, he saw that it was his boss.

„I'm sorry, I have to take this“, he said to Alec and picked up.

„Hello?“

„Mr. Bane, you need to get back to London immediately. Another client of yours cancelled a deal and I highly suggest you deal with the issue back here. Also, you're gonna work extra hours on the weekend to catch up on the Southhampton case. I got an email from the client saying their problem still wasn't cleared up as I ordered you to do _yesterday_. You'll fix these problems. I'll await your report tonight.“

With these words Magnus' boss hung up on him before he could even say one word and Magnus exhaled slowly.

„Everything alright?“, Alec asked concerned and Magnus head snapped up to him.

„Yeah. No. Well, not really. It's my boss, I need to get back to London to deal with some problems at the company.“ Alec nodded understandingly, though Magnus swore he saw a hint of sadness flash on his face.

„I understand, well.. I have to go too. I'm meeting with some people from the company to discuss the changes.“ Magnus nodded and pressed his lips together for a second.

„It was really nice seeing you again“, he forced out, trying desperately to hide his disappointment that they had to part again.

He felt like this was the end again, like he was re-living their departure from a few weeks back again.  
Alec's sad smile didn't make it any better.

„I'm happy I met you again“, Alec said.

„Give the Queen greetings from me“, Magnus forced a smile and Alec nodded.

„I will. Take care, Magnus.“

„You too. See you.“

Magnus turned around, swallowing hard as he started walking, when he felt Alec grabbing his hand and turning him around.  
He looked up at him with big eyes and swallowed.

„I never got your number when you left, and now you have to leave again. I… I really want to see you again“, Alec admitted, still holding on to Magnus hand, who let out a shaky breath.  
Alec gave him a questioning look when he didn't answer.

„Uhm… do you… your number... uhm... I mean“, Alec stuttered and Magnus quickly nodded and searched for his phone in his pocket.

„Me too. I want to see you again“, he managed to say and Alec's face lit up as he took the phone from Magnus.  
He typed down his number and gave Magnus the phone back, still smiling.

„Call me?“

Magnus nodded.

„I will.“

Alec grinned and finally let go of Magnus' hand.  
„See you.“

Magnus smiled.“  
„See you.“

 

  
Magnus arrived at the office a few hours later, his bag with him as he got another call at the airport, saying he had to go to the office immediately.  
He was absolutely annoyed.

He cursed silently as he put down his bag, when he saw his boss quickly walking towards him.

„Bane. Office. _Now_.“

Magnus followed the man to the head office, where he closed the door and inhaled slowly while turning around. His boss was glaring at him, eyes furiously.

„How long have you been working here, Mr. Bane?“, he asked, his voice low and angry.

„About three years“, Magnus answered.

„Three years."

"And how many times have you dealt with clients? Met them personally?“

Magnus narrowed his eyes.  
„I.. Every other week.“

„So, you have plenty of experience in that kind of field, right?“ Magnus nodded slowly.

„I guess so.“

„Well, please be so kind to explain to me how your clients, clients who have been working with our company for **years** are suddenly backing out, transferring to our rival companies?“

„I don't know, Sir. Maybe the other companies are providing better deals than we do.“

His boss's eye widened angrily.

„Are you saying my company is not good enough? Are you telling me we're the ones making mistakes?“ Magnus pressed his lips together.

„I didn't...“, he started but his boss waved his hand wildly in the air.

„You didn't **WHAT**?!“, he shouted and Magnus flinched slightly.

„You didn't think what, Mr. Bane?! This is your fault! You're the one who doesn't do his job properly! You're the one losing these clients! You're unconcentrated and you make mistakes and hand in wrong sheets, you're just WRONG!“, the man shouted at Magnus.

„Go and **FIX THIS** immediately!“, he shouted and waved at the door.

„And don't come back until there's not ONE single unhappy client anymore!“

 

Magnus inhaled and exhaled, then he turned towards the door but stopped as he gripped the door handle.  
He lingered there for a second, then he turned around and looked at his boss.

„You know what?“, he asked, tilting his head slightly, narrowing his eyes.

„You're right. I gotta fix this.“

The other man looked at him angrily, his breath coming out in hot puffs.  
„What do you mean“, he gritted out and Magnus smiled mischievously.

„I quit. You'll get my dismissal by post. Goodbye, Mr. Morgenstern“, Magnus said, then he opened the door and left the office.  
He walked over to his desk, grabbed his bag and left.

He left the building and took a deep breath when he started walking towards the subway.

 

__________

  
  
The next day, Alec parked the truck next to the stables and waved at Izzy who came walking towards him when he got out.

„Hey, how'd it go?“, she asked and hugged him quickly while she took his bag.

„Great, they're in and happy with the ideas Jace came up with. They're gonna set up the new contract and then we can start with the new products.“, Alec smiled as he followed his sister into the house.

„That's so awesome. I'm so proud of you both“, she said and smiled.

„Me too. Now everything will finally work out.“ Izzy narrowed his eyes at him.

„There's more, you got that silly smile on your face again. What happened in the city?“, she asked and nudged his side playfully.  
Alec laughed and shook his head.

„How do you do that all the time, reading me like an open book“, he chuckled and Izzy shrugged.

„It's a talent. Now spill, what could possibly have happened in those two days you were in Dublin“

„Well... I met Magnus“, Alec admitted and Izzys face lit up.

„What? No way! Tell me, how was it? Did you guys talk? Details, Alec!“, she shrieked and Alec burst out laughing.

„Geez, calm down Iz! We just talked and his boss called midway, so he had to leave soon.“

„Nooo, you guys didn't get the chance to catch up?“, she sighed but Alec grinned.

„Well, though he had to leave, I might have asked for his number. I gave him mine, to be precisely“, he grinned and Izzy hugged him from the side.

„Yes! That's so great, I'm sure he's gonna call!“

„Yeah, we'll see“, Alec laughed and turned around when Jace entered the kitchen.

„Who's gonna call Alec?“, he asked as he placed a trail with milk bottles on the dining table.

„Alec met Magnus in Dublin and gave him his number!“, Izzy explained happily and Jace smiled at his brother.

„Wow, that's great, congratulations, bro! And what about the meeting with the company?“

„Everything's settled, they agreed with the changes and they're setting up the new contract“, Alec said and smiled. Jace nodded, pleased.

„Awesome. Hey, uh, I know you just got back but can you get the cows from the pasture? I need to get back to the production“, Jace asked and pointed outside.

 

Alec nodded quickly.  
„Yeah, sure, no problem. I'll go and get them.“

 

__________  
  
  
Magnus walked over the field and smiled when he spotted the animals he had missed so dearly.  
He stopped in his tracks, when one came walking towards him and he extended his hand to stroke it's fur.

„Hey there, Your Majesty. Miss me?“, he said a he padded the Queens head affectionately and the cow mooed and looked up at him.

„Aw, you did, now I feel loved“, he chuckled and hugged the cow.

„God, how I missed this place. This silence“, Magnus sighed and he felt the cow nuzzle at the sweater he was wearing.  
He laughed and got out an apple he had in his pocket.

„You little bugger, yeah this is for you“, he said and held out his hand while the cow started eating the apple.

„You know, I could use another therapy session, are you up to that? Maybe for another apple?“, he joked, and the cow seemed to nod it's head in agreement.  
Magnus grinned and stroke the fur, taking out another apple.

„See, there's this story I wanted to talk about. I could use some advise on that, okay?“ The cow continued to munch on the next apple, wiggling it's ears.  
Magnus chuckled.

„There's this man I met when I was on a business trip. At first I didn't like him that much, but then I got to know him better. I got to know about how much he loves his job and the animals he takes care of and when I learned all these things about him, I started to admire him. His passion for what he does every day and his calm appearance and relaxed mind.“ 

He smiled down at the cow and pressed a light kiss onto it's head, while it stood still beside him.

„This amazing young man who showed me his world made me realise how much I actually hate my own job, the company I work for and the city I live in. Everything is always too rushed and hectic.“

The cow mooed as if it was agreeing and Magnus laughed again.

„You know, I did a crazy thing. I quit“, he admitted and looked out over the field.

„I have no idea what to do now. Any advise?“, he asked, but then he jerked around when he heard a cough from behind him.

 

He inhaled sharply.  
It was Alec, who stood a few feet behind him.  
Magnus stared at him with wide eyes, his breath coming out shallow.  
Alec stepped closer, so that he was standing right in front of Magnus and ran a hand through his hair.

„Well, I don't know what the Queen would say but.. it just so happens that there's a job available at my farm“, he said, his eyes never leaving Magnus who raised his eyebrows.

„'S that so?“, he managed to say and Alec nodded.

„Yeah, well, it's not the greatest job, it's actually real hard work. I mean, I'm talking about getting up before the rooster's cry in the morning, working in dirty stables and doing a lot of annoying paperwork. I'm not sure anyone would do that by choice“, Alec smiled and shrugged, but then Magnus moved forward, closing the distance between them.

He grabbed the lapes of Alec's plaid shirt and crashed their lips together firmly, and Alec reacted immediately.  
His kiss was as longing as Magnus', and he put his arms around Magnus waist, who let his hands wander to Alec's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair.

When they finally parted to come up for air, breathing shallow, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled.

„Sounds perfect to me“, Magnus grinned and they both laughed.

They closed the distance again, this time much slower and gentle, embracing the mutual feeling of each other when Magnus felt something push him from behind and they broke apart, Magnus looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

 

The cow was looking at them and mooed. 

 

Magnus broke out into a laughter.  
„I can't believe I'm saying this but you, Queen Elizabeth, are a real amor.“

He laughed as he turned back to Alec who was also grinning.

„God save the Queen“, he chuckled and bend down to kiss Magnus again.

 

 

____________

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving Kudos and Comments!  
> I'm happy about every single one!!!  
> xxx


	10. Epilogue Part 1: Cloudy with a chance of significant otters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.  
> Magnus is living with Alec and Jace on the farm when heavy rain over days causes a flood and brings an unexpected guest to the farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN!!! I'M BACK!!
> 
> Hah, didn't you all think the last chapter was the last you read of our dear farmer Alec and city guy Magnus?  
> No, absolutely not!!
> 
> This was something I had in mind for a long time, triggered by the heavy rain and flood that happened about a month ago here in Germany where I live. Seriously, I have never seen so much water in this area before.  
> It was a real tragic what happend, and I hope everyone who had problems because of the flood is alright again!!  
> Anyway, I heard on the radio, that a little beaver got washed up in an area where the flood was really bad and a guy living on a farm took care of the little guy and well... this story happened...
> 
> I still came up with these two epilogue chapters and I hope you'll love them as much as I love them!
> 
> As I already put up a playlist for the other chapters, I have to tell you I listened to the album  
> 'Lovetap!' by Smallpools while writing this, so I highly suggest you check it out!  
> Seriously, the music is so compelling. Check it out;)
> 
>  
> 
> Now enjoy!!  
> xxx

„Magnus watch out!“

Magnus lost his footing on the muddy ground and was barely able to grip the hand extended to him by Jace.  
He got pulled up further from the ditch he was standing in and he nodded thankfully at Jace.

“It's no more use, we did what we could, let's get back to the farm and check on Alec and the cows”, Jace said and the two men made their back over the fields through the pouring rain.

 

It had been raining for days now, making the river's water level raise steadily. They hadn't been able to get the cows out for some time now, the risk of one getting into danger was too high as the fences were unstable due to the muddy ground and the fields were flooded altogether.

 

Magnus had been living at the Irish farm for two years now, two years since Amor, disguised as a cow called Queen Elizabeth had changed his life by walking in front of his car.

Never would Magnus have guessed how the little farm adventure would turn out until the day he had returned to Ireland and the farm, to Alexander his now boyfriend of also two years.  
The kiss on the grass fields was still Magnus favorite moment to think back to, except his first night with Alec of course * **coughcough** * and everything was going as good as he could wish for.  
He loved the farm as much as he loved Alec, the hard work which always paid off when he looked at how happy the animals and his boyfriend were.

Since Magnus had joined the team, the farm had been expanding on a steady level. The deal with the organic food company had boosted their demand on the ever growing food market and with the money from the selling, they had build a second production house next to the stable. They were now producing milk, cheese, cream cheese, cream and yoghurt.

Izzy had moved to Dublin to finish her studies and start working in town with one of their partner companies while Jace remained at the farm together with Alec and Magnus. They were a pretty good team and Jace and Magnus had liked each other from the start.  
They were endlessly teasing and mocking each other throughout the day, but it was visible that they were good friends by now.

Magnus was a part of the family now.

 

They had gotten a few more cows as well and they were currently working on changing some of the production to lactose free products. The new machines they tried were working excellent and new companies were interested on deals with them. It seemed like life was on their side.

Due to the heavy rain which had been coming down merciless for days, they had to minimize the production for now as their suppliers weren't able to get through the flooded streets.  
Magnus and Jace had been checking the fences and streets near the farm again, but the river was still flooding the area around which made it impossible to let the cows out even for a few hours.  
Luckily, they had enough food stored to last for at least one more week, but it was apparent the cows were getting unhappy, being locked in the stables all day.

 

Jace and Magnus got back to the farm and Jace pointed towards the main house.

“I'm going to check on the electronic system of the house again, we can't risk a blackout while the streets are still impassable.” Magnus nodded.

“I'll look for Alec, maybe he needs help. See you in a bit.”

 

“Alec, are you in here?”, Magnus shouted into the stable, turning his head in search of his boyfriend.  
He looked up when he heard Alec call out his name from up under the roof. Alec was standing on a wooden beam below the roof with his tool-belt around his hip, a hammer in his hand. He looked down to Magnus who had a worried expression on his face.

“Alexander, why do you always do such dangerous work with no one around and no safety wire? One day you're gonna fall and break something”, Magnus exclaimed but Alec smiled and shook his head.

“Don't worry, I'm done here in a bit, then I'll be down. I'm good. How are the streets? Still flooded without getting through?”

“Yeah, the water is still over the riverbank and the ground is really uneven. No coming through until the rain stops.” Alec nodded, then he put the hammer he had been holding back into his belt and climbed down from the vertiginous height.   
He jumped down onto the ground, smirking at Magnus who simply shook his head as Alec walked towards him.  


“All good, see. No harm was done. The roof was leaking a bit and I fixed the leak with some wood  from the inside. Should be okay until I can get out on the roof when the rain stops ”, Alec explained as Magnus grabbed his belt and tugged him forwards to meet his lips.  


Magnus smiled when they broke the simple yet loving kiss and shook his head.  
“You never cease to amaze me”, he said, making Alec grin even wider.

“Where's Jace?”  


“ Checking the eletronic system. Let's get back to the house and drink some tea, I'm really soaked”, Magnus suggested and after Alec locked the stable, they strode towards the main house hand in hand. 

As they discarded their wet clothes and dirty wellies they heard Jace talking on the phone in the kitchen.   
Magnus went upstairs to their room to get changed while Alec entered the kitchen, nodding at his brother and moved to the stove to heat up water for some tea.  
He turned towards Jace as he ended the phone call and sighed.

“Something wrong? Is the system okay? We can't risk a blackout.” Jace nodded.  


“Yeah.  the wires are all good, nothing is damaged. That was Glenn just now, one of their stables got damaged when the roof caved in. Thankfully no one was injured but he asked us if we might be able to get a few of his cows tomorrow. He said the street towards the south behind the cave isn't flooded too bad so we could walk the cows there. He offered to pay us but I declined, he has helped us before too.  Though he insisted we use the milk of his cows and he will pay for the food. ”

Alec nodded with a serious expression.  


“Of course we'll help, the stable is big enough for some more cows. Magnus and me can go there tomorrow and walk the animals back. Will you look after the production house in the meantime? I think one of the fridges might be broken soon.  We might have to replace it. ”

“Sure thing”, Jace answered, and when Magnus came back down they sat down at the table and discussed the plan for the next day.  
It was risky to go to the other farm but Alec knew the area inside out and Magnus trusted him.

 

___________________

  
  
  
“What was that?” Magnus asked and looked around for the source of the tiny sound he had just heard. Alec narrowed his eyes, then he pointed towards the street.

“What was what? Watch where you're going, the ground is not stable down there. Get the cows more to the middle”, Alec instructed Magnus.  


 

They had reached the other farm at around lunchtime, it was still pouring down forcefully and the way had been difficult. They had to take a detour to avoid the riverbank but made it  safely.

Now they were ushering  six animals back to their farm, Alec walking  in  front to guide them and Magnus urging the  cows forwards in the back.

“Wait, I think I saw something over there!”, Magnus suddenly exclaimed and Alec stopped to look in the direction Magnus was pointing.  
At first he couldn't see anything but then he saw something moving and he carefully took a step to the side to look closer.

“Be carefully”, Magnus said with worry in his voice and Alec nodded.

“I think I can get it.. wait...”, he answered and tried to grab the little ball from the muddy ground.   
As he slowly straightened his back and looked at what he was holding in his arms he couldn't help but smile at the little ball of fur.  


“It's a little otter”, he said and looked up to Magnus whose eyes widened.  


“An otter?”

“Yeah, must be a young one who got drifted away because of the flood.”  
Alec smiled as the animal curled into his arm and against his chest. It snickered friendly.  
He carefully walked back to where Magnus had stopped the cows from moving and he shrugged at Magnus questioning look.

“We'll take him back to the farm with us, I think he would die without help.” Magnus nodded, then he smiled at the way the little creature snuggled into Alecs arm.

“Aw, he's already loving you”, Magnus teased while Alec hold on to the little animal tightly. He grinned and nodded.

“Poor little thing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well??
> 
> I would love for you to leave a comment to tell me how you liked the epilogue :**


	11. Epilogue Part 2: One way, or an otter, I'm gonna getcha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Alec planned?  
> Does it have something to do with Magnus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story!!
> 
> Enjoy ;)  
> xxx

  
“Here you go little guy, eat up”, Magnus said as he placed a small bowl with milk down into the cardboard box where the little  otter was curled up in a blanket.

They had returned with the cows safely and while Jace and Alec looked after them in the stable, Magnus had taken the otter into the main house and put up the box for it.  
Now he was watching as the little guy hungrily drunk the fresh milk.   
Magnus looked up when Jace and Alec entered the kitchen and straightened his back.  


“Got him some milk and he sure was hungry. It's his third bowl”, he said and Alec chuckled as he moved closer and looked down into the box where the  otter was still occupied by his meal.

Alec placed a chaste kiss to Magnus cheek and squeezed his hand.  


“Without you he would still be out there and would probably starve or drown. You saved him.”

Magnus smiled and shook his head.

“You got him so we both did a good job I think. How are the animals, everyone alright?”, he asked and Jace nodded, placing a tray with full bottles of milk on the counter.

“Yeah, they're good. Wet but good. Had to rub them dry to make sure they won't get sick but it looks good.” Magnus nodded and pointed towards the kitchen.  


“I made some dinner, there's a lasagna in the oven. Should be done in about twenty minutes.”

Alec padded his wet shirt and shrugged.  


“I think I'll take a shower before dinner.”   
He grinned at Magnus and winked at him.  


“Wanna join me?”, he asked and Magnus smirked, his hand coming up to Alec's cheek.

“If you insist”, he chuckled while Jace shook his head.

“Gross, just go already, I'll set the table and look after our little guest.”

Alec and Magnus laughed and quickly made their way up the stairs.

 

When they came back down, both freshly showered and, well,  satisfied in another way  than by the shower , Jace had already set the lasagna on the table and was currently playing with the  otter by letting it pull on  a  rope. He looked up to the  two  men entering the kitchen and chuckled.

“This guy is tough, he drank another two bowls of milk and desperately wanted to play with my shoelaces so I got him this. Where did you find him again?”, he asked as he put the animal back into the cardboard box and stood up to wash his hands.  
The otter made a disapproving but friendly noise and looked after Jace, but stayed well-behaved inside the box.  


“Just down near the riverbank, behind the crossroad”, Alec explained as he started to put the food on their plates.

“Huh, poor guy, wonder where his family is. He seems young but looks like he is already house-trained, well as house-trained as a wild animal can be.”

 

Magnus looked down at the otter which was already curling up into a ball in his blanket again.  
It made a small noise again and he smiled and shook his head.  


“So cute. What are we gonna call him?”, he asked an eyebrow arched. Alec and Jace exchanged a look and both shrugged.  


“You found him, you name him. But you do know we're gonna set him free when the rain stops, right?”, Alec asked and Magnus nodded knowingly.  


“Of course,  it's a wild animal after all . Let's see, what could we possibly name you..” he pressed his lips togeth e r, then he grinned and nodded.

“Floody.” Jace nearly spit out the water he was drinking and Alec broke out into a broad laughter, letting his fork drop on his plate.  


“Seriously? Only you could come up with that”, Jace chuckled and shook his head. Magnus pouted but soon giggled too.  


“What can I say. I have a gift for names, just like Izzy. I mean who would call a killer rooster 'sparkles'!”, he exclaimed with hands waving in the air wildly and they all burst out laughing,  remembering the times the rooster had attacked Magnus and had to be tamed by Alec . 

 

The little otter craned it's neck and made angry noises at the three of them being so loud.  
They laughed even more as they finished dinner and cleaned up. Jace left for bed first and Alec waited for Magnus at the door while he checked the box again.  
The otter was fast asleep by now, curled into a ball and Magnus smiled at it, stroking it's fur softly.  


“Good night little guy”, he said, then he stood up and followed Alec up the stairs to their bedroom.

 

The next few days were a lot of work as they now had more cows to look after but together they were able to manage everything. 

Izzy called one day to ask how they were doing as it was still pouring down and the flood didn't seem to end,  the streets still impassable .  
Magnus looked after the  otter throughout the day and fed him milk and to his surprise, the little guy behaved rather well. 

Alec always smiled when he saw Magnus play with Floody or talk to him while stroking the fur when he was asleep. 

He felt relieved to see how well Magnus had settled down at the farm in the two years he was there now and Alec couldn't help but watch his boyfriend more often these days, proud to see how happy and carefree he was compared to the overworked wreck he had been when he first came to the farm.

Alec was snapped out of is daze when Jace punched his arm lightly and chuckled at Alecs cheek turning red.

“Would you stop ogling and drooling at the thought of your boyfriend and help me with the hay Mr. Loverboy?”, he teased and Alec tried to punch back, but Jace jumped to the side before Alec could reach him.  


“Shut up”,  Alec muttered, his cheeks and ears all red  from being caught  and Jace laughed at him.

“Oh come on, I'm allowed to tease! You two are just so in love, sometimes it really hurts to watch you. Especially since my girlfriend lives in London now and I only get to see her every three weeks or so. It's not fair to have you two lovebirds around all the time!”, Jace protested and Alec scoffed. 

Jace girlfriend, Clary Fray, who he had met at a fare had recently moved to England to finish her degree and Jace had been more than proud of her but also slightly gloomy for now he wasn't able to visit her often  since he was needed at the farm .  
Alec felt guilty for it but Jace had assured him the farm was where he wanted to be, even if it meant he couldn't see her often.

Alec started shoveling the fresh hay into the food trays while Jace put the special fodder in the manger.  


“You know… I was thinking about Magnus and me recently”, Alec started and Jace looked at him with narrowed eyes while continuing to put the food in the manger.

“Yeah? What about exactly? Are you afraid he'll leave again to start back in the city?”, Jace asked but Alec shook his head.

“No, nothing like that. I don't think he would leave. No I was thinking about, you know..  
making it official.  
Us.”

Jace stopped in his movement and looked at Alec surprised.  


“You mean..?”, he asked waving his right hand in the air and Alec nodded.  


“Yeah, I mean, I love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know he loves this, the farm, the cows and our life here and I just.. want to make him happy.” 

Alec looked at his brother with an unsure look and gasped for air as Jace surged forward and hugged him tightly, padding his back.  


“Man, I'm so proud of you!”, He let go of Alec and Alec smiled when he saw Jace face, happiness written all over it.  


“So how do you plan this? When? Where? Don't you have to buy a ring first?”, Jace sputtered and Alec laughed as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

“Uhm, I haven't though about when or where yet but.. I have something already..”,  
Jace whistled through his teeth.  


“How long have you had this in mind already?”

“A few months now...”, Alec mumbled

“And you haven't told me yet?”, Jace exclaimed, sounding a bit disappointed and Alec shrugged.

“When I was in Dublin to meet our partners, I came across a jewelery store and I saw bracelets there. Nothing sparkly or anything like that.. just, simple black bracelets. And in that moment I knew I wanted to ask Magnus. It felt so right and it still does and I love him.”

Jace tilted his head and smiled gently.

“Dude, that sounds awesome. Bracelets, that really suits you both. And it works with our work too, I mean rings would be pretty unhandy to wear around the stable.”  
Alec nodded.

“Well I intend on getting rings for the actual thing then.. but for now…”, he swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh god, I don't even know what he will say yet. I don't really know how or when..”, he admitted and Jace laughed and padded his shoulder.

“Oh you'll know when the right moment is there. I'm really proud of you. Does Izzy know?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah, I told her about a week ago when she visited. She reacted like you.”  
Alec ran a hand through his hair again and smiled at his brother.

“Thanks. For your support I mean. You and Izzy, you are my family and I love you so much and would do anything for you, I'm really happy I've got you.” 

“Same here, I love you bro. We will always be here for you.”

 

 

After the intimate talk they both returned to their work quietly and while Jace continued to attach the cows to the milking machine, Alec made his way back to the main house.

As he entered the hall and peeked into the kitchen, he saw Magnus play and talk to the otter and in that moment he knew.   
It felt right.  


Alec quickly sneaked up to their room and to his bedside drawer, where he got out a little black box.  
He smiled, clutching it tightly as he walked back down the stairs and entered the kitchen, Magnus looking up to him with a wide smile.

“Hey, I didn't hear you coming in. Floody is getting stronger by the hour, he already finished two bowls of milk again and now he's in a playful mood.” 

Alec smiled at Magnus as he approached him and leaned down to his boyfriend, capturing Magnus lips in a slow, tender kiss while caressing Magnus neck.   
When he pulled back, Magnus looked at with with a surprised look.  


“What was that for?”, he asked in amusement as Alec suddenly knelt down next to him.  
Magnus inhaled slowly and blinked at him.

“Alec?”

Alec swallowed, looking down at the little otter which looked back with an eager expression on it's face and he smiled. Then he turned to look at Magnus.  


“I.. I wanted to talk to you for some time now.” Magnus nodded silently, not daring to look away from Alec or saying a word.   
Alec inhaled and looked directly into Magnus eyes.  


“The day you came back and I met you out on the field was one of the best days of my life. By the time I wasn't sure if I would see you again and the way you made me feel ever since is what I want for the rest of my life.” He grabbed Magnus hand and squeezed it lightly, keeping eye contact.

“These past two years were the best of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life like this, with you by my side.”

Alec let go of Magnus hand to get out the black box from his pocket, opening it to reveal the two black bracelets.

 

“I know it's crazy but I don't care. I love you, Magnus. Will you marry me?”

 

 

Magnus stared at Alec, lost for words as he slowly started nodding.  
His hand came up to his mouth and he nodded more forcefully as he saw Alecs mouth turn up into a smile.

“Is that an answer?”, Alec asked, pure happiness in his voice as he got out one of the bracelets and grabbed Magnus wrist.  
He carefully put the bracelet on Magnus thin wrist as he got up, Magnus doing the same, both never leaving eye contact.

Suddenly Magnus grabbed Alecs shirt and yanked him forwards, their lips crashing together in a hurried kiss, teeth colliding as they were both still smiling.  
They broke apart, foreheads resting against each other as they started laughing.

 

“Oh my god Alec”, Magnus breathed out as he stroke Alecs cheek affectionately and nuzzled their noses together.  
He moved back a bit and grabbed the other bracelet from the box Alec had placed on the table. 

Magnus put it on Alecs wrist and smiled down at both their wrists with the matching jewelery.

“Congrats to the happy couple” a voice appeared from the door, making both Alec and Magnus turn their heads towards a smirking Jace.

“Thanks”, Magnus chuckled and looked down as he felt a tugging at his jeans.  
Floody was leaning against his leg, his mouth opened slightly and it looked like he was smiling too.

“Yeah, thank you too, Floody.”, Magnus chuckled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought about this, I love to hear yout thoughts!!
> 
> You can find me here, if you want to talk to me: everydayisonfire.tumblr.com
> 
>  Maybe I'll write a sequel one day;) That was it for now, thank you for reading!!!
> 
> HUGS & KISSES xxx


	12. What will com next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far...  
> Magnus, a guy from the city crashes his car and is forced to spend some days at the farm of Alec Lightwood.   
> He learns a lot about the farmer in those days and begins to question his own very stressful life compared to the farm life.
> 
> His adventure finds an end when he has to leave to return to his life back in the city, but soon he realises it's not what he wants.  
> He returns to the farm and to Alec to stay there with him and begin their new life together.
> 
> Two years later, when an otter is being washed up, the two care for it and Alec makes a big decision he had been thinking about a lot in the last weeks.  
> He asks Magnus a really big question .

So...Alec and Magnus got engaged. 

What will happen next? 

 

Find out how the story continues in the sequel! 

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought with a comment ;)  
> Leave Kudos if you want more!
> 
> xxx


End file.
